Cursed Twins
by Levy Aomine Michaelis
Summary: Makai Vocational School adalah tempat berbagai macam mahkluk hidup bersekolah, termasuk vampire dan iblis.#BL,Akakuro
1. Chapter 1

Kuroko no Basket

By Fujimaki Tadatoshi

STORY milik AUTHOR Levy Aomine Michaelis

SETTING: School, Forest, Mansion, City

MAIN CHARACTER:

Akashi Seijuuro, Kuroko Tetsuya, Mayuzumi Chihiro

SUPPORTING CHARACTER:

Ogiwara Shigero, Midorima Shintaro, Kise Ryouta, Kagami Taiga, Himuro Tatsuya, Haizaki Shougo , Furihata Kouki, Dll.

READ AND REVIEW

~Happy Reading~

Sekolah Makai Vocational School atau sering disebut dengan sekolah jurusan lubang neraka adalah sekolah yang berisi murid-murid yang memiliki bakat dan tindakan tidak normal. Sekolah ini mengolah bakat-bakat mereka agar berguna dan bukan nya menghancurkan di dalam sistem masyarakat nanti nya. Bukan hanya itu, murid-murid nya pun datang dari beberapa kalangan bukan manusia.

Namun setelah seratus tahun lama nya sekolah ini tenang-tenang saja tanpa keributan berarti, muncul lah sebuah kejadian yang tidak beres. Banyak anak-anak murid yang hilang dan disetiap penelusuran para guru hanya mawar biru yang mereka temukan. Seorang pemuda pindahan dicurigai sebagai pelaku nya. Kejadian itu terjadi sehari setelah pemuda itu masuk ke sekolah tersebut,sehingga membuat para guru makin mencurigai nya. Namun para guru belum bisa menemukan bukti kuat jika benar pemuda itu yang bersalah.

"Seijuuro, sebagai ketua keamanan sekolah aku harap kau bisa memperketat penjagaan mu dan juga anggota tim mu lebih baik lagi atau tidak 'mereka yang akan kemari'." Titah kepala sekolah pada Akashi Seijuuro, remaja laki-laki berusia 17 tahun dengan rambut merah dan berwajah tenang. Lelaki ini menjadi ketua keamanan sekolah karena attitude dan dinilai sebagai murid yang paling berbakat disekolah itu.

"Baik" Jawab Akashi menyudahi pembicaraan itu, ia pun keluar dari ruangan. Hari sudah sore dan sekolah sudah sepi, hanya cahaya kuning sinar matahari yang menembus kaca, sehingga lelaki itu terlihat jelas berjalan sendirian melewati ruang-ruang kelas.

 _Jiwa yang segar_

Bisikan suara asing terdengar samar oleh Akashi, namun ia coba mengabaikannya.

 _Aku ingin memakan_ _ny_ _a_

Bisik suara itu lagi, Akashi pun menghentikan langkah nya. Ia menoleh ke pintu di belakang nya. Aura gelap muncul dari balik sana, tak lama sosok seorang pemuda berambut biru muda muncul, wajahnya terlihat lemas namun tak terlihat jika ia terluka.

 _Kau harus mati !_

Disaat yang bersamaan muncul sosok asing dari belakang Akashi, ia segera menoleh dan menghindar secepat mungkin dari tebasan pedang orang yang ingin menyabet nya tersebut. Tubuh Akashi langsung terduduk di lantai karena ia tak mampu menyeimbangkan tubuh nya.

"Siapa kau?" Jerit Akashi, sosok yang hampir menebas nya itu berdiri membelakangi cahaya matahari sehingga wajah nya tak terlihat jelas dan juga silau dimata Akashi.

"MATI!" Seru sosok itu sambil tersenyum kemenangan, ia kembali mengangkat pedang nya siap untuk menusuk Akashi.

"Akashi-kun! " Pekik suara dari arah lain, mata Akashi terbelalak lebar dengan darah yang memuncrat dari tubuh nya.

.

.

.

"HA?" Akashi terkejut dalam bangun tidurnya di kelas. Murid-murid lain yang kaget mendengar teriakan Akashi langsung menoleh padanya yang duduk dipojokan kelas.

"Seijuuro, Apa kau tidur disaat aku menjelaskan !" Ketus guru nya dengan nada tinggi.

"Maafkan aku Nijimura-sensei" Jawab Akashi yang salah tingkah. Suasana kelas pun kembali seperti semula.

 _Apa tadi mimpi?_ Pikir Akashi. Kemudian mata nya berpindah ke pemuda berambut biru muda yang duduk pas di depan nya.

"Orang ini? Apa tadi dia juga ada dimimpi ku? Lalu siapa orang yang ingin membunuh ku itu?" Akashi melamun, ia memikirkan kembali mimpi nya tadi.

"Kuroko, pria dibelakang mu memperhatikan mu dari tadi." Adu Ogiwara, pemuda bersurai coklat yang akrab dengan Kuroko. Akashi yang mampu mendengar ucapan itu pun langsung memalingkan wajah saat Pemuda berambut babyblue tersebut menoleh pada nya. Suasana sunyi sesaat, pemuda itu hanya diam melihat wajah Akashi yang cemberut. Karena tak ada respon pemuda itu kembali menghadap kedepan kelas.

"Tetsuya ya..." Lirih Akashi.

 **Disaat jam pulang..**

"Hey ketua, kami semua punya ide. Bagaimana jika malam ini kita menginap di sekolah untuk membuktikan pemuda itu bersalah?!" Sahut Haizaki sambil merangkul Akashi, mata nya tertuju pada pemuda berambut pemuda babyblue yang tengah merapikan buku.

"Kalian tidak jera ya? Kalian masih ingat kejadian 3 hari lalu saat kalian mencoba untuk mengintrogasi nya? Dari ekspresi wajah nya pun aku sudah tahu kalau dia tidak bersalah." Jelas Akashi, mimik wajah nya terlihat kesal.

" Kau selalu membela nya,atau mungkin kau menyukai nya!" Sindir si rambut abu sambil mengecak pinggang, Akashi tiba-tiba salah tingkah sendiri.

"Ka-kau tau kan aku tidak tertarik dengan hal yang seperti itu, da-dan itu juga tidak penting karena bagiku keamanan sekolah lah yang lebih penting." Akashi menjawab gugup. Memberi jawaban jelas bagi Haizaki.

"Tak usah bohong, mukamu merah tuh" Ledek Haizaki, wajah Akashi jadi merah sungguhan membuat si abu langsung tertawa lepas.

"Diamlah!" Akashi mengeluarkan gunting andalan nya dan langsung menyerang Haizaki, Si pemuda yang sudah terbiasa pun menghindar dengan mudah dari serangan ketua nya.

 _Perasaan sialan_! Batin Akashi. Ia mencoba memungkiri perasaannya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Suatu hari Akashi mendapat tugas kerja kelompok dikelas nya yang terdiri dari lima orang dalam satu kelompok, kali ini mereka akan membahas tentang sejarah "Cursed Twins". Saat sang guru menyebut kata itu Kuroko terlihat terkejut , hal itu diperhatikan Akashi yang menyadari nya. Akashi satu kelompok bersama Kuroko dan ketiga temannya yaitu Ogiwara, Haizaki, dan Midorima.

"Kutukan kembar, adalah kutukan yang diturunkan pada sepasang anak kembar,dimana salah satu dari jiwa tersebut ditakdirkan menjadi makhluk kegelapan yang sangat berbeda dengan kembaran nya. Jaman dahulu kejadian ini pernah terjadi pada sebuah keluarga Vampire Pureblood yang tinggal didekat hutan. Sang kakak dari si kembar memiliki darah iblis dan ditakdirkan untuk menghancurkan dunia. Namun sang adik yang tak kalah kuat mampu menahan sang kakak dan berhasil mengalahkan nya dalam pertempuran yang sengit. Tugas kalian sekarang adalah membuat dokumentasi dari tempat dimana sejarah Kutukan kembar terjadi, baiklah akan ibu kasih bocoran sedikit, kejadian itu dulu bertempat—" Ucap guru itu lalu sejenak mengambil nafas.

"Makai Vocational School." Ketus ibu itu kemudian. Semua murid menjadi kaget karena tak percaya bahwa sekolah mereka menjadi tempat sejarah yang paling terkenal.

"Benarkah?"

"Aku tak menyangka.."

"Mungkin saja."

Para murid pun mulai asik berkomentar setelah mendengar hal itu dan membuat suasana belajar menjadi ribut, Akashi pun mendiamkan mereka dengan memberi peringatan.

"Sensei aku ingin bertanya, jika iya sekolah kita adalah tempat legenda Kutukan kembar, kenapa sekolah kita harus didirikan disini, apa tidak jadi masalah?" Tanya Ogiwara.

"Itu tugas kalian untuk mencari tahu, baiklah jam pelajaran sudah usai. Ibu harap semua nya mengumpulkan tugas minggu depan" Jawab guru itu lalu kemudian keluar dari kelas.

Sepeninggalan ya guru tersebut, kelas kembali menjadi ribut karena para murid kembali membahas tugas mereka , tak ketinggalan juga kelompok Akashi.

"Jadi kita akan mulai dari mana ketua?" Tanya Midorima.

"Kita akan mulai dari perpustakaan, kita butuh informasi lebih tentang sejarah sekolah ini." Jawab Kuroko mengalihkan.

"Hmm.. bagaimana jika kita tanya saja langsung pada kepala sekolah." Usul Akashi, semua menyetujui nya kecuali Kuroko yang terlihat tak mendukung.

"Kenapa kau diam Tetsuya?" Tanya Akashi.

"Tak apa, maaf aku harus ketoilet." Balas Kuroko kemudian langsung meninggalkan kelas.

"Padahal ini kesempatan untuk mengintrogasinya kan ketua?" Bisik Haizaki pada telinga Akashi.

"Aku sudah bilang—" Akashi keburu didorong Haizaki keluar kelas sebelum menyelesaikan kalimat nya.

"Cih, anak itu" Keluh Akashi. Ia berpikir untuk tak mengikuti saran teman nya tersebut, namun sesuatu menganjal hatinya. Koridor tempat nya berdiri sekarang sangatlah sepi bahkan tak ada tanda-tanda ada nya makhluk hidup selain diri nya. Ia pun berjalan mengarah ke toilet.

 _Suasana ini.. seperti dalam mimpi itu_ _..._

 _._

 _._

"Oh, jadi kau sudah ingat ya?" Suara asing dalam mimpi Akashi kembali muncul, membuatnya terkejut. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara tawa menggelegar mengusik pendengarannya, ia menutup telinga namun tiba-tiba didepan Akashi muncul ilusi dua orang bocah berusia 6 tahun sedang bermain bersama sambil tertawa dan kemudian ilusi itu tiba-tiba hilang saat seseorang menepuk pundak kirinya.

"Akashi !" Sahut suara itu.

"Ah i-iya apa?" Balas Akashi pada orang itu yang ternyata Haizaki.

"Apa kau menemukan Kuroko, dia masih belum kembali" Adu Haizaki. Akashi pun ingat kembali dengan tujuannya.

"Kalian kembali lah ke asrama,kita lanjutkan saja tugas ini besok. Aku akan mencari Tetsuya" Kata Akashi. Haizaki menurut dengan malas nya.

Setelah Haizaki pergi Akashi pun lanjut mencari Kuroko, Alhasil tak ada satu pun orang ditoilet. Ia pun memutuskan keluar sekolah, di halaman, di kantin dan dimanapun ia tak menemukan Kuroko, sampai akhirnya ia mendengar teriakan. Tak jauh dari sana ia melihat seorang gadis sedang terancam bahaya dan dengan cepat ia berhasil menghalangi sebuah katana yang siap menusuk gadis bersurai coklat yang kini dalam lindungan nya.

"Siapa kau?! " Ketus Akashi setelah menangkis katana dengan pedang yang muncul dari telapak tangan nya. Lawannya adalah seorang pemuda dengan rambut keperakan dan sayap hitam yang membentang dari balik punggung pemuda itu. Akashi masih tak bisa melihat jelas wajah orang itu karena terkena silau matahari, iapun teringat dengan orang yang ada dimimpi nya.

Gadis yang ada dibelakang Akashi langsung pergi menyelamatkan diri, meninggalkan Akashi dengan sosok bersayap tersebut.

"Kau masih hidup !" Kata pemuda itu dengan nada geram, sementara Akashi menjadi binggung dengan maksud dari si pemuda.

"Siapa kau? Dan apa maumu? Kenapa kau mengacau disekolah kami!" Tanya Akashi, ia mengabaikan pernyataan pemuda itu.

"Sekolah kami ? Ini Rumahku !" Seru pemuda itu kemudian ia menyerang Akashi dengan ribuan tombak sayap yang keluar dari sayap besar dipunggung nya. Akashi menangkis dengan semampu nya namun beberapa kali tombak tajam itu membesit tubuh Akashi hingga mengeluarkan darah. Hawa sore itu semakin dingin dan mencekam.

"Mayuzumi, Hentikan !" Pekik suara lain dari arah yang berlawanan dari pemuda itu. Tak lama kemudian ribuan kelopak bunga mawar menutupi tubuh Akashi dan menjadi tameng. Samar-samar ia sempat mengetahui siapa pemilik mawar itu sebelum akhirnya pingsan karena pengaruh racun saat di serang oleh ribuan sayap tadi.

"Kenapa adikku tersayang? Kenapa kau melindungi nya lagi" Kata pemuda yang dipanggil Mayuzumi itu sambil tersenyum mengejek. Ia menginggat kejadian terakhir saat ia menusuk Akashi dengan katana nya dan disana Akashi sekarat dengan darah yang terus keluar dari jantung nya.

"Dia tak ada kaitannya dengan kita, jadi jangan gangu dia Mayuzumi-kun. " Sungut Kuroko yang tengan melindungi Akashi dengan kekuatannya, wajahnya nampak kelelahan.

" Luka dapat diobati, namun akan membekas" Ucap Mayuzumi dengan dingin.

"Luka memang membekas, namun tak pantas diungkit. Jika kau menginginkan luka yang lebih dalam maka lakukanlah padaku." Seru Kuroko, Mayuzumi hanya mendecih.

"Ck, itu tidak perlu. Muncul dihadapan ku pun kau sudah lemah begini, tapi takkan kubiarkan kau bangkit lagi." Ucap Mayuzumi lalu menyerang Kuroko. Cahaya terang tiba-tiba muncul dari sisi kanan Mayuzumi, membuat pandangan nya menjadi silau.

"Pergilah Kuroko!" Pekik Ogiwara.

"Terimakasih Ogiwara-kun"

Dengan kemampuan nya Kuroko membawa Akashi keruang kesehatan. Wajah pemuda bersurai merah itu dingin seperti membeku dan berwarna biru, detak jantung nya pun tak terdengar lagi.

"Apa aku terlambat?" Lirih Kuroko sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, kau bisa menghidupkannya lagi." Ucap kepala sekolah yang muncul dari balik pintu.

"Ayah !" Ketus Kuroko.

 _AYAH?!_

Seseorang yang tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan itu karena sedang berada diruang kesehatan menjadi kaget. Orang itu tetap menjaga agar dirinya tak diketahui siapapun.

"Dia takkan jadi dirinya lagi, apa dia akan menerima nya ayah?" Sahut Kuroko sambil memandangi Akashi.

"Tetsuya, harus nya ini sudah ayah beritahu dari dulu. Dia ditakdirkan menjadi jodoh mu, karena itu ayah mengangkat nya menjadi ketua keamanan di sekolah kita dan menjadi pelindungmu."

Kuroko tertegun dan akhirnya menghela nafas beratnya.

"Baik, akan kulakukan."

Karena pada kenyataannya, Kuroko memang sudah menyukai lelaki besurai merah itu sejak pandangan pertama.

TBC

Doumo minna-san,jumpa lagi sama Levy. Author nista yang suka banget nista-in ship okeh okeh.

Hmm.. mungkin sebagian dari kalian agak tidak suka dengan sifat dari karakter yang kubuat kali ini. Hontou ni Gomenasai.

Penjelasan sedikit tentang isi cerita ya, ini latar belakangnya sebuah kehidupan di sekolah yang semua muridnya anak-anak ajaib yang mempunyai kemampuan diluar akal sehat, namanya juga supernatural.

Maaf banget kalau ada yang OOC kebangetan karakternya, ane memang mau buatnya kayak gitu.

Well, ini akan update cepet, insyaallah:D

Thank buat semua reader yg udah baca, favorite, follow, or review ya.

Nantikan kelanjutannya.


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroko no Basket

By Fujimaki Tadatoshi

STORY milik AUTHOR Levy Aomine Michaelis

SETTING: School, Forest, Mansion, City

MAIN CHARACTER:

Akashi Seijuuro, Kuroko Tetsuya, Mayuzumi Chihiro

SUPPORTING CHARACTER:

Ogiwara Shigero, Midorima Shintaro, Kise Ryouta, Kagami Taiga, Himuro Tatsuya, Haizaki Shougo , Furihata Kouki, Dll.

READ AND REVIEW

~Happy Reading~

.

.

.

KEESOKAN PAGINYA

Akashi menggeliat kecil di atas kasur nya, tubuhnya terasa lemas dan tenggerokan nya begitu terasa kering. Ia pun memutuskan untuk bangun lalu berjalan menuju dapur untuk mendapat segelas air. Hari ini sekolah dilibur kan oleh kepala sekolah dan murid-murid tidak diberitahu alasan nya.

"Apa yang terjadi semalam?"

 _Hentikan !_ _Mayuzumi-kun!_

Akashi menginggat lagi kejadian semalam.

"Mayuzumi,? dan juga.." Lirih nya.

Akashi pun juga mengingat kelopak mawar biru yang membungkus diri nya.

"Tetsuya!" Ketus Akashi.

"Tunggu, ini jadi seperti teka-teki yang belum sempurna.." Akashi berpikir kemudian ia memutuskan untuk mandi dan berniat untuk memulai investigasi nya sendiri.

Bunyi alarm menandakan waktu untuk sarapan sudah siap. Akashi memakai almamater dewan keamanan milik nya dan kemudian keluar dari ruangan nya. Ia berjalan sambil melamun menuju ruang makan. Pagi itu Akashi merasa sangat lapar, namun makanan yang telah tersedia di meja sama sekali tak membuat nya bernafsu makan bahkan sama sekali tak disentuh nya. Ia merasa ingin makan yang lain yang bisa memuaskan dahaga nya.

' _Haus?_ _'_

Pikir Akashi yang menyadari perubahan pada dirinya. Ia sekarang merasa sangat haus, namun sudah berkali-kali ia minum air tetap saja rasa haus tersebut tidak hilang. Akashi kemudian berjalan kehalaman sekolah untuk menghilangkan kegelisahan nya.

"Akashi-kun." Sahut seseorang dari belakang nya.

"Oh—Tetsuya," Akashi agak terkejut karena baru kali ini ia tak menyadari kehadiran pemuda itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya nya , namun Kuroko tak menjawab. Ia malah menyerang Akashi dengan melemparkan tangkaian bunga mawar biru yang memiliki ujung yang runcing pada Akashi. Pemuda merah itu pun menangkis dengan balok kayu yang ia temukan didekat nya.

"Tetsuya, apa maksudmu ini?" Ketus Akashi. Tanpa Akashi sadari jika pemuda itu sekarang bukan lah diri nya, Pupil mata Kuroko terlihat memancarkan cahaya ungu yang terang. Kuroko maju mendekati Akashi dan di tangan nya muncul katana yang pernah di pakai Mayuzumi untuk menyerang Akashi. "Hentikan Tetsuya!" Seru Akashi, sejujurnya ia tak berniat melawan Kuroko jadi ia hanya menangkis segala serangan.

"Kenapa kau masih hidup? Ah tapi tak perlu dijawab karena aku akan menghabisimu sekali lagi." Kata Kuroko dengan suara yang berat, tentu saja hal itu akhir nya menyadarkan Akashi jika itu bukanlah diri Kuroko.

 _Buaagghh!_

Akashi menedang perut Kuroko, alhasil pemuda biru itu terpental beberapa meter dari Akashi.

"Aku tahu, itu bukan kau Tetsuya." Ujar Akashi.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenar nya terjadi, tapi jika terpaksa aku akan menghabisi mu." Akashi kembali mengeluarkan pedang dari telapak tangan nya sebagai senjata.

"Menghabisi? Kau pikir kau siapa !" Pekik Kuroko. Ia kembali bangkit dan menyerang Akashi, namun tindakan nya tersebut gagal saat Akashi memeluk tubuh nya.

"Aku tahu aku takkan bisa menghabisi mu, itu karena aku... menyukaimu Tetsuya." Bisik Akashi ditelinga Kuroko. Gerakan Kuroko pun melemah dan kesadaran nya kembali.

"Maaf Akashi-kun—" Ringis Kuroko sebelum semua pandangan nya menjadi gelap.

"Tetsuya?!" Panggil Akashi sambil melepas pelukan nya, ia menyadari Kuroko telah pingsan.

"Tahan disana !" Titah seseorang dari balik pepohonan, ia juga menodongkan pistol dan kemudian muncul orang-orang berpakaian serba hitam masuk dari gerbang sekolah, mereka semua menodongkan senjata pada Akashi dan Kuroko.

"Ada apa ini?" Ketus Akashi.

"Serahkan pemuda itu dan kau boleh pergi." Jawab pemimpin dari orang-orang itu.

"Tunggu ! memang siapa kalian dan mau apa kalian dengan Tetsuya?" Seru Akashi, ia tetap menjaga Kuroko yang tak sadarkan diri dalam dekapan nya.

"Kami Exorcist, kami diperintahkan untuk memusnahkan iblis disekolah ini." Ujar pria itu lagi lalu memerintahkan pasukan nya untuk membawa paksa Kuroko.

"Tunggu, apa bukti nya ? kalian tak bisa menangkap nya begitu saja." Akashi tak terima jika Kuroko dibawa orang –orang tidak jelas itu. Namun usaha nya terhenti saat kepala sekolah menginterupsi,

"Serahkan Tetsuya pada mereka Seijuuro !" Suara itu memerintah nya.

"Kepala sekolah..." Keluh Akashi dengan mata tak percaya, semua teman sekelas nya juga hadir disana mendukung keputusan kepala sekolah.

"Kami sudah melihat sendiri bagaimana dia menyerangmu tadi bodoh, jadi berikan saja." Haizaki menyela.

"Haizaki, tapi bukankah kalian—" Akashi jengkel, ia berpikir sejenak dengan keputusan selanjut nya.

"Aku sudah peringatkan padamu sebelumnya kan Seijuuro." Tambah kepala sekolah. Akashi pun teringat dengan ucapan kepala sekolah sewaktu dalam mimpi nya.

"… _atau_ _'_ _mereka_ _'_ _akan datang"_

Kata-kata 'mereka' dalam mimpi itu dimaksudkan untuk para Exorcist rupa nya. Akashi jadi tambah tidak mengerti maksud dari semua kejadian ini. Dengan berat ia menyerahkan Kuroko pada para Exorcist. Teman-teman nya memuji perbuatan Akashi namun ia tak menggubris satu pun pujian tersebut. Wajahnya terlihat datar.

Akashi kembali keasrama nya dan ia sempat bertemu dengan Ogiwara di jalan. Baru ia sadari bukan hanya dia yang merasakan kehilangan, Ogiwara yang merupakan teman terdekat Kuroko bahkan sudah dianggap sebagai kakak nya sendiri pasti merasa sedih juga. Akashi kembali dengan wajah muram kekamar nya di tengah terik nya matahari sore yang menembus jendela.

.

.

.

"Seijuuro, ada yang ingin kubicarakan.." Sahut kepala sekolah sebelum Akashi memasuki pintu ruangan nya.

.

.

 _Flashback_

 _100 tahun lalu…_

 _"Nee~_ _nii-chan_ _, kenapa aku tidak bisa sepertimu_ _?_ _" Sahut si kecil_ _Kuroko_ _dari belakang_ _Mayuzumi_ _._

 _"Sepertiku? Memangnya aku ini seperti apa_ _Tetsuya?"_ _Jawab_ _Mayuzumi_ _, ia mencubit_ _pipi gembul Kuroko._

 _"Aku serius_ _Nii-chan_ _" Dahi_ _Kuroko_ _mengkerut._ _Mayuzumi_ _pun terdiam,_ _Kuroko_ _ikut terdiam dan merasa bersalah karena takut menyakiti_ _hati_ _kakak_ _nya karena tingkah_ _nya._

 _ **Diwaktu yang lain..**_

 _"_ _Nii_ _-chan.." Panggil_ _Kuroko di tengah kantuk nya karena terbangun dari tidur di tengah malam_ _. Ia melihat_ _kakak nya_ _dengan sosok yang berbeda, sayap hitam muncul dipunggung_ _M_ _a_ _yuzumi_ _dan_ _pupil mata Mayuzumi_ _bersinar terang. Mata itu menatap dingin ke_ _Kuroko_ _dan perlahan menghampiri_ _nya._ _Mayuzumi_ _menundukkan kepala_ _nya lalu tangan_ _nya mengusap-usap pipi_ _Kuroko._

 _"_ _Nii..._ _"_ _Si kecil itu memanggil lirih._

 _"_ _Tetsuya_ _, sepanjang hidup kakak.. tidak pernah kakak rasakan bahagia selain bersama dirimu_ _._ _"_ _Bisik Mayuzumi._ _S_ _aat itu_ _juga_ _lah terakhir kali_ _Kuroko_ _merasakan_ _Mayuzumi_ _sebagai kakak nya sendiri. Semejak itu_ _Mayuzumi_ _menghilang_ _entah kemana_ _._

 _Satu tahun kemudian wajah_ _Mayuzumi_ _muncul dalam pencarian karena pembunuhan massal yang dilakukannya pada warga sipil. Warga sipil itu adalah orang-orang yang membangun sekolah tempat_ _Akashi_ _berada sekarang._

 _._

 _._

"Apa dia tidak terima karena rumah nya di bangun dengan sekolah ini?" Tanya Akashi menyela cerita kepala sekolah. Kepala sekolah diam sejenak.

"Aku tidak tahu, tentu kau sudah mendengar cerita tentang _Cursed Twins_ bukan?" Balas kepala sekolah. Akashi tertegun. Ia menginggat kembali waktu di kelas saat ia melihat Kuroko yang terkejut saat mendengar kata itu.

"Jangan-jangan..." Seru nya sambil berdiri dari bangku nya.

"Benar, Mayuzumi dan Tetsuya adalah tokoh yang diceritakan, mereka adalah ke 2 pemuda dari cerita 100 tahun lalu." Jelas kepala sekolah, Akashi tak bisa percaya semua itu.

"Tidak mungkin, Tetsuya saja masih berusia tujuh belas tahun dan juga—"

"Apa? Kau mau bilang jika Tetsuya dan Mayuzumi bukan kembaran?" Ketus kepala sekolah.

"Bagaimana anda bisa tahu secara detil cerita ini kepala sekolah?" Sarkas Akashi.

"Karena aku ayah mereka." Jawab kepala sekolah enteng.

"A-ayah.." Akashi tambah tak percaya.

"Lalu kenapa anda biarkan Tetsuya tertangkap? Apa anda merencanakan sesuatu? Dan kenapa anda tak menghentikan Mayuzumi?" Tanya Akashi dengan bertubi-tubi. Kepala sekolah terdiam.

.

.

.

 **Sementara itu dimarkas Exorcist.** **.**

"Bagaimana Tatsuya?" Kagami sebagai assisten menyahut.

"Dia memiliki darah iblis yang berbahaya, selevel denganmu Taiga." Jawab Himuro lalu menoleh ke Kagami.

"Apa maksudmu aku juga berbahaya hah?" Jitak kan Kagami mentok dikepala Himuro, membuat si raven jengkel. "Aku tidak sedang bercanda Taiga!"

"Tapi, setelah ku teliti lagi ada yang tidak beres dengan nya." Kata Himuro tiba-tiba.

"Ho? Tidak beres? Maksudmu seperti apa?" Tanya Kagami.

"Saat di teliti lebih lanjut, data menunjukkan bahwa ia sudah hidup sejak seratus tahun lalu." Jawab Himuro, dan lagi-lagi kepalanya kena jitak oleh Kagami.

"Ahahaha, itu tidak lucu Tatsuya, kau lihat kan dia tidak seperti kakek-kakek" Ucap Kagami sambil tertawa,sementara Tatsuya mulai kesal dengan kebodohan saudara nya itu.

"Maksud ku dia itu VAMPIRE !" Ketus Himuro hingga membuat Kagami berhenti tertawa.

"E-eh kau serius ya " Ucap Kagami dengan wajah yang sok polos, kemudian suara lenguhan terdengar dari dalam penjara iblis yang di buat oleh para Exorcist tersebut.

"Dia bangun !" Adu Kagami.

.

.

.

 **Kembali keruang kepala sekolah**

"Sei, ada yang ingin kuberitahu lagi" Ucap kepala sekolah sebelum Akashi pergi. Pemuda itu hanya menolehkan kepala nya.

"Saat ini kau juga menjadi ancaman para Exorcist, meski kau berhasil merebut kembali Tetsuya kau pasti akan musnah jika terkena senjata mereka." Kata kepala sekolah, Akashi mendengus.

"Aku bukan iblis." Akashi melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Kau memang bukan iblis. Tapi saat ini jiwa dan ragamu adalah _Vampire_!" Lanjut kepala sekolah, Akashi terhenti sesaat didepan pintu tersebut. Dia diam tanpa kata, ia ingat dengan kejadian pagi tadi, dimana ia sangat merasa haus dan kini rasa haus itu pun masih mengerogoti tenggerokan nya.

"Tapi—aku tak punya keturunan _Vampire_ " Balas Akashi mencoba tak peduli.

"Aku hanya mengingatkan, sisanya bisa kau tanyakan setelah kau berhasil membawa Tetsuya kembali." Ucap kepala sekolah. Akashi menjadi sedikit ragu lalu menolehkan lagi kepala nya ke dalam ruangan, namun kepala sekolah sudah lenyap dari ruangan itu.

"Aku.. _Vampire_?" Akashi menunduk lemas. Sore itu tak ada seorang pun yang keluar dari kamar nya, Akashi sengaja membuat semua orang di asrama tertidur dengan sihir nya agar tak ada yang menghalangi nya untuk menyelamatkan Kuroko.

.

.

"Seijuuro ! " Panggil kepala sekolah lagi saat Akashi ingin meninggalkan gerbang. Pemuda itu pun menoleh.

"Jika kau ingin menyelamatkan nya pergilah, ikuti benda ini dia akan menunjukkan mu arah dimana Kuroko berada." Ucap kepala sekolah sambil memberikan benda aneh sepeti kelereng. Benda itu pun jatuh dari tangan Akashi kemudian menggelinding menuju utara. Akashi pun mengikuti nya sambil berterimakasih kepada kepala sekolah. Jarak sekolah dengan markas itu cukup jauh, Akashi menjadi kelelahan namun saat ia memutuskan ingin istirahat ternyata dia sudah sampai di tempat tujuan nya. Akashi pun segera bersembunyi di balik semak-semak saat ada dua orang Exorcist sedang lewat.

"Ini... Markas Exorcist." Desis Akashi. Setelah merasa keadaan sudah bersih ia pun menyusup masuk kedalam markas.

.

.

"Dimana kau Tetsuya?!" Lirih nya, karena ruangan yang gelap dan ia terburu-buru tanpa sengaja dia menabrak seseorang.

"Kau ! Penyusup!" Seru orang itu sambil ingin berteriak.

"ADA PENYU—" Pria penjaga itu tiba-tiba roboh sebelum selesai berteriak.

.

.

"Lain kali jika kau tidak mengajak ku lagi, akan kurebut pacarmu itu Ketua. " Ujar Haizaki sambil memasang pose sok keren nya. Dibelakang nya beberapa orang menyusul,

"Haizaki, Ogiwara, Shintaro , Nijimura-san juga ikut?" Akashi mengabsen, sementara Ogiwara hanya tersenyum.

"Haizaki memaksa ku ikut..." Jawab Nijimura.

"Aku hanya di minta mengawasi kalian." Midorima ikut menjawab.

"Aku juga ingin menyelamatkan sahabatku Akashi." Ogiwara ikutan. Akashi mendesah lelah.

"Tersrah saja, asal kalian bisa pulang dengan selamat kalian boleh ikut. " Ujar Akashi.

"Yosh!" Ogiwara bersemangat lalu tak lama berselang mereka mendengar ledakan dari lantai atas.

"Tetsuya! " Sergah Akashi. Para exorcist yang mengetahui ada penyusup segera menuju kearah mereka.

"Hei bodoh, cepatlah ketempat Kuroko. Kami akan urus disini" Ujar Haizaki.

"Iya, aku mohon bawa pulang sahabatku." Pinta Ogiwara.

Akashi mengangguk kemudian ia pun langsung berlari kearah ruang atas dimana suara ledakan itu berasal. Dengan insting yang dia miliki, dia membuka sebuah pintu berwarna merah disebelah kanan nya.

"Uhuk uhuk.. kenapa ini.. Tetsuya.. Tetsuya.. Apa kau disini?" Panggil Akashi. Ia berjalan dalam kepulan asap di dalam ruangan itu. Kuroko yang mendengar suara Akashi langsung terkejut dan khawatir.

"Akashi-kun jangan kemari. Asap ini adalah ra—"Kuroko tak sempat menyelesaikan perkataan nya karena lemas. Ia masih memiliki kesadaran, tangan nya mencoba meraih sesuatu. Mendengar suara Kuroko, Akashi langsung menutup hidung nya. Ia menemukan Kuroko yang tergeletak di lantai dan kemudian ia berlari menuju nya lalu membawa nya keluar ruangan. Setelah keluar tubuh Akashi ambruk dan pandangan nya semakin kabur karena asap tersebut sempat ia hirup.

"Apa—yang—kau lakukan? " Tanya Akashi terbata-bata, Kuroko tidak menjawab, ia berusaha merangkak menuju pintu ruangan tersebut.

"Ja-jangan menyebar." Desah Kuroko kemudian menutup pintu tersebut, kepulan asap beracun itu kini terkunci didalam, Kuroko segera mengambil nafas segar sebanyak nya dan kemudian ia kembali merangkak mendekati Akashi.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya nya pada Akashi yang sedang pusing sambil memegangi kepala nya.

"Hmm.. seharusnya..uhuk.. Akulah yang bertanya padamu.. Apa yang kau lakukan sebenar nya?" Ucapnya sambil memegangi kepala nya.

"Aku menyelinap ke laboratorium markas ini untuk membuat ramuan agar aku tak dirasuki lagi oleh Mayuzumi-kun, tapi ternyata aku gagal." Jawab Kuroko dengan wajah datar nya, Kemudian ia mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil berisi cairan berwarna putih lalu memasukkan nya kemulut Akashi.

"Teguklah" Titah Kuroko.

"Aku tahu ini pasti bukan racun, tapi apa ini?" Tanya Akashi sambil menelan cairan itu.

"Itu penawar." Jawab Kuroko lalu ia pun meneguk cairan yang sama. Tiba-tiba sebuah peluru panas melesat dari balik telinga kanan Akashi. Mereka berdua tertegun.

 **De** **g!**

Telinga Akashi terserempet peluru hingga darah nya mengalir dari goresan tersebut.

"A-apa itu?" Lirih Akashi, seorang lelaki sebaya nya berdiri didepan nya sambil menodongkan pistol kearah Akashi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Ingin menolong iblis?" Ucap Lelaki itu, ia memperhatikan almamater yang di kenakan Akashi.

 _'_ _Dia murid makai_ _'_ Batin lelaki itu.

"Apa maksudmu?!" Balas Akashi,tangannya menahan agar darah yang mengalir tidak keluar banyak.

"Namaku Himuro, seorang Paladin, pemimpin para Exorcist dimarkas ini." Jawab lelaki itu.

"Aku tak peduli siapa kau.. tapi kalau kau mencoba menyakiti calon istri ku, aku tidak akan tinggal diam." Akashi menyeringai lalu mengeluarkan pedang nya.

"Akashi-kun, hentikan ! Himuro-kun dia tidak ada hubungan nya dengan ini, Lagipula tak ada untungnya kau membunuhku!" Kuroko membela. Himuro menatap tajam ke Kuroko kemudian senjata nya berubah arah ke Kuroko. "Bagaimana kau bisa keluar dari penjara itu?" Tanya nya.

"Aku bukan iblis Himuro-kun, penjara itu hanya penjara biasa bagiku." Balas Kuroko. Himuro terkejut.

Melihat keadaan yang jadi tidak jelas, Akashi memilih untuk tak mencari keributan.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini, kau pasti lelah." Ujar Akashi sambil mengendong Kuroko ala bridal.

"Tunggu, Kau mau kemana?" Seru Himuro, ia menembakkan beberapa peluru nya kearah Akashi yang sedang membawa Kuroko pergi. Walau sebenar nya Himuro hanya bermaksud untuk memberi peringatan.

"Akashi-kun, turunkan aku. Aku tidak ingin kau terlibat dan membahayakan dirimu seperti ini" Sergah Kuroko yang berada digendongan Akashi yang terus menghindar dari tembakan Himuro.

"Memang kenapa? Sudah kewajibanku untuk melindungimu Tetsuya.. dia mengincarmu, jadi aku harus membawa mu ke tempat yang aman" Akashi tersenyum,sebuah kejadian langkah memang dan itu membuat wajah Kuroko merona.

"Tapi Akashi-kun—" Kuroko terkejut saat Akashi berhenti mendadak. Ada pria lain yang kini menghadang mereka.

"Tatsuya aku disini!" Seru pria itu, tubuh nya menghalangi gerakan Akashi untuk pergi.

"Taiga!" Himuro terkejut kedatangan saudara nya tersebut.

"Apa kau kesini untuk mengincar Kuroko Juga." Sindir Akashi dengan tatapan tajam pada Kagami.

 _Orang ini..._

Kuroko memperhatikan dari ujung kaki hingga kepala Kagami. Akashi menyadari itu.

"Apa kau mengenalnya Tetsuya?" Tanya Akashi, saat itu juga Kagami menebaskan pedang nya ke Akashi.

"Hei jangan buru-buru." Ujar nya menyela serangan Kagami.

"Mereka berdua adalah kedua anak Satan" Jelas Kuroko. Akashi mengingat sebutan itu.

"Hmm.. jadi rumor itu benar ya.. yah.. tidak ada cara lain.. Kupikir akan dapat keluar darisini dengan mudah." Akashi menurunkan Kuroko dari gendongan nya, pedang yang tadi disembunyikan kembali muncul. Mata nya yang semula berwarna merah berubah menjadi dwi warna dengan pupil ke-emasan. Itu cukup mengejut kan Kuroko.

 _Bu-bukankah itu? Vampire Hunter!_ Batin nya.

Kagami tersenyum senang melihat lawan nya mulai serius.

"Heeeh.. Aku akan menghabismu!" Ujar Kagami dengan semangat, api merah menyelimuti tubuh nya. Tak menunggu lama kedua pengguna pedang itu saling menyambit di udara. Membuat Kuroko sadar ke alam nyata lagi.

"Hentikan ! Yang kalian cari bukanlah aku, kalian tidak akan dapat apa-apa jika saling membunuh disini" Pekik Kuroko. Akashi dan Kagami tak mau mendengarkan, pedang mereka kembali beradu dan perlahan api merah yang ada tubuh Kagami menjalar ke pedang Akashi. Dengan cepat Kuroko menarik tubuh Akashi dari belakang hingga menjauh dari Kagami, sementara Himuro menghalangi gerakan Kagami.

"Sudah kubilang bukan Himuro-kun, jadi biarkan aku yang menangkap Mayuzumi-kun!" Sahut Kuroko, Himuro terdiam sambil menenangkan saudara nya.

"Apa kau.. Kuroko Tetsuya?" Tanya Himuro. Kagami sudah kembali tenang. Kuroko mengangguk pelan, Akashi juga sudah mulai tenang dan menyimpan kembali pedang nya. "Fufufu.. padahal baru mulai, tapi tak apa.. tujuanku kesini bukan untuk bertarung.. Ayo kita pergi Tetsuya." Akashi tak ingin menghiraukan lagi kedua Exorcist tersebut. Ia kembali mengendong Kuroko.

"Baiklah, akan kuserahkan padamu. Tapi aku tak bisa membantu mu jika itu diluar keterjangkauan ku" Sahut Himuro kemudian.

Akashi pun menghilang masuk kedalam hutan membawa calon istri nya tersebut.

"Tatsuya apa yang kau lakukan, dia itu iblis kenapa kau lepaskan!" Seru Kagami tidak terima.

"Sudahlah Taiga, Akan kujelaskan semuanya nanti." Balas Himuro sambil mengiring Kagami pergi dari sana.

.

.

"Akashi-kun, aku tahu dirimu itu kuat tapi jangan membahayakan diri mu lagi sebelum kau tahu bagaimana kekuatan musuh." Kuroko menasehati walau sebenar nya dia khawatir.

"Aku memang tidak tahu seberapa kuat nya dia, tapi aku juga tidak bisa hanya berdiam diri sementara kau dalam bahaya Tetsuya, bagaimanapun aku akan menggunakan kekuatan ku untuk melindungi mu." Jawab Akashi. Kuroko merasa pipi nya memanas.

"Oh ya Akashi-kun, apa kau ingin tahu sesuatu?" Tanya Kuroko dalam gendongan Akashi.

"Apa itu?!" Tanya Akashi.

"Saat itu, aku mendengar suaramu. Saat kau bilang kau menyukaiku, saat itu juga aku bisa sadar dari pengaruh Mayuzumi-kun" Jawab Kuroko.

"Aku sudah tahu itu Tetsuya." Akashi menyeringai. Kuroko kemudian menatap kembali wajah itu, pupil mata Akashi kembali semula. Ia merasa lega.

.

.

.

Kedua sejoli itu terlalu larut dalam lovey-dovey nya hingga melupakan hal yang tertinggal disana..

"Hee… Dia melupakan kita." Haizaki berkecak pinggang dengan wajah jengkel dari atap gedung Exorcist.

.

.

.

TBC

Saa.. Bagaimana dengan ini? Chapter 2.

Terlalu panjang yah?

Oke thanks buat yang udah baca, review, fav, and follown ya :D


	3. Chapter 3

Kuroko no Basket

By Fujimaki Tadatoshi

STORY milik AUTHOR Levy Aomine Michaelis

SETTING: School, Forest, Mansion, City

MAIN CHARACTER:

Akashi Seijuuro, Kuroko Tetsuya, Mayuzumi Chihiro

SUPPORTING CHARACTER:

Ogiwara Shigero, Midorima Shintaro, Kise Ryouta, Kagami Taiga, Himuro Tatsuya, Haizaki Shougo , Furihata Kouki, Dll.

READ AND REVIEW

~Happy Reading~

.

.

Satu minggu setelah kejadian tersebut, semuanya kembali normal kecuali kehidupan Kuroko dan Akashi. Semejak Kuroko bisa kembali lagi masuk kelas, mereka selalu terlihat berdua. Banyak para siswa-siswi jadi tidak suka melihat Akashi yang kini sangat melekat dengan pemuda yang dijuluki "Akuma no Otoko " yang artinya Bocah Iblis. Itulah sebutan mereka untuk Kuroko, namun pemuda biru itu tidak pernah menggubris ejekan mereka. Namun sisi baik nya kini dia mendapat kan teman-teman baru yang bisa diajak berbagi.

"Jadi kau Kuroko Tetsuya, yang dijuluki pemuda mawar biru dalam sejarah nya?" Ujar Haizaki sok berpikir. Kuroko hanya mengangguk sambil menghisap minuman yang diberikan Akashi pada nya,

"Nah sekarang kalian sudah tahu kan siapa Tetsuya kan? " Tegas Akashi dengan wajah kemenangan.

"Apa sih? Dia itu sudah menjelaskan secara detil dan kau masih bertanya !" Sungut Momoi, seperti nya dia tak suka pembicaraan ini. Momoi Satsuki adalah sekertaris dari Dewan Keamanan Sekolah yang satu tim dengan Akashi.

Haizaki menghela nafas, kemudian Ia berdiri dari kursinya.

"Sudah, sudah kelas akan dimulai. Kalian kembali lah ke bangku masing-masing" Kata Haizaki kemudian duduk dibangku nya.

"Tch" Momoi ikut kembali kebangku nya. Kuroko merasa Momoi tak suka dengan diri nya.

.

.

.

Dimarkas Exorcist…

"Nah Himuro, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu." Kagami menatap tajam pada minuman nya.

"E-eh tumben sekali, memang ada apa Taiga?" Sahut Himuro, kemudian menaruh kembali kaleng minuman nya.

"Kenapa kau melepaskan iblis itu?" Tanya Kagami untuk kesekian kalinya, Himuro pun akhirnya menyerah dan tak bisa mencari alasan lagi untuk menghindar.

"Sebelumnya biar aku ceritakan kejadian yang disebut 'cursed twins' itu dulu..."

.

.

.

Alarm tanda jam pelajaran habis akhirnya berbunyi, semua murid membereskan buku nya.

"Baiklah, kita akan lanjutkan pelajarannya minggu depan, soal dokumentasi tentang 'Cursed twins' akan diperpanjang waktu nya hingga akhir semester nanti." Ucap guru tersebut kemudian keluar dari kelas. Sebagian murid bersorak.

Akashi dan Kuroko berjalan keluar bersama, diikuti Haizaki, Midorima, Ogiwara ,Momoi.

Keadaan hari ini tetap sama seperti kemarin, murid-murid yang melihat mereka merengut, kadang ada yang berbisik dan sengaja menyindir mereka dengan kata-kata kasar.

"Tch, ketua keamanan kita pasti disihir oleh bocah itu." Bisik gadis-gadis dengan teman mereka, mata nya sengaja melirik pada Akashi dan Kuroko.

Haizaki menatap malas pada orang-orang itu, Akashi hanya memberi tatapan dingin pada mereka. Sementara yang lain hanya berjalan dalam diam.

"Akashi-kun, lebih baik kau menjauh dariku." Sahut Kuroko, pandangan nya mengarah ke lantai karena merasa bersalah.

Akashi terdiam sejenak, semejak kepala sekolah memberitahu dia kalau Kuroko bertunangan dengan dirin ya, ia sangat senang, namun diam-diam ia ragu dengan pilihan nya. Menginggat statusnya yang sebenarnya adalah seorang— _Vampire hunter_.

.

.

.

 _ **Disebuah kastil tua diseberang sungai malam**_ _ **sebelumnya**_ _ **..**_

" Aku kecewa, kau memilih berubah menjadi mahluk seperti ini demi memperpanjang usia mu !" Pemuda itu menatap datar. Nash hanya tersenyum kecil.

" Cucuku yang manis, apa kau ingin membunuh kakek mu huh? Bukankah kau juga diberi kekuatan oleh pemuda itu. " Balas Nash. ia menyadari jika posisi nya sedang dalam bahaya. Pemuda itu makin menyudutkan kan nya dengan senjata anti Vampire.

" Aku sudah tahu bagaimana kemampuan menghipnotis mu itu, tapi aku tak ingin mengotori tanganku dengan darahmu ." Kata pemuda itu dengan dingin. Nash menjadi diam.

"Kau ingin aku melakukan apa?" Ketus Nash. Pemuda itu pun menurunkan senjata nya.

"Akan kubawa dia kembali dan kuberitahu kelemahan iblis itu, kau tak mau selalu dibayangi nya bukan? " Pemuda itu menawarkan, Nash tersenyum.

"Kau ingin aku menghabisi orang yang telah merebut sahabat mu bukan?" Nash terkekeh, kemudian ia berdiri. Tangan dingin Nash mengusap pucuk kepala orang yang sudah menodong nya tersenyum.

"Sebaiknya kau tak mengecewakanku, Kouki."

.

.

.

 **KORIDOR MAKAI VOCATIONAL SCHOOL**

Akashi dan Kuroko berjalan menuju ke ruangan mereka yang kebetulan satu arah, teman-teman mereka yang lain sudah berada di ruangan masing-masing,

"Panggilan untuk Ketua Dewan Keamanan Sekolah, Akashi Seijuuro untuk segera datang ke kantor kepala sekolah." Panggilan itu terdengar dari seluruh pengeras suara yang ada disekolah tersebut. Akashi segera memutar arah ke ruang kepala sekolah diikuti Kuroko yang memaksa ingin ikut bersama nya.

Sesampainya di depan pintu ruangan kepala sekolah, Akashi tiba-tiba diberi kejutan pelukan oleh seorang pemuda lain yang muncul tiba-tiba dari pintu tersebut.

"Sei-kuun!" Kata pemuda itu dengan Riang.

"K-Kouki!" Ucap Akashi sambil tercekat dalam pelukan Furihata, Kuroko terkejut.

"Wah ternyata kau ingat aku, senangnya.." Ucap Furihata Kouki sambil melepas pelukan nya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Tanya Akashi.

"Apa seperti itu caranya menyambut tamu, tentu saja aku sebagai sahabat mu ingin mengunjungi mu. Lagi pula aku juga akan bersekolah disini " Furihata tersenyum, ia menarik Akashi untuk masuk ruangan itu namun ia terkejut saat ada pemuda lain yang berdiri di samping Akashi.

"A-ano sejak kapan kamu berdiri disitu? Dan siapa kamu?" Tanya Furihata pada Kuroko, namun si baby blue itu tak menggubris lalu ia berjalan melewati Furihata memasuki ruang kepala sekolah. Akashi mengernyitkan dahi melihat tingkah tidak sopan Kuroko yang tak seperti biasa nya.

"Kouki, namanya Tetsuya. Teman sekelas ku, dan juga tunangan ku ." Akashi mengambil alih menjawab, Furihata terdiam sejenak kemudian menatap kearah Kuroko.

 _'_ _Dia.. Tunangan_ _Sei-kun_ _?_ _'_ Furihata membatin.

"Oh ya bagaimana kabar kastil kita? Apa kakek masih hidup?" Ujar Akashi. Tentu saja dia hanya bercanda.

"Kasar sekali ucapanmu, tentu saja dia sehat seperti biasa." Furihata mengkerutkan kening nya.

"Ano.. Tetsuya, maukah kau membantu ku membuat minuman untuk Kouki?" Akashi melirik Kuroko dengan wajah berharap.

"Dia punya dua kaki dan dua tangan yang tidak cacat, Jadi dia bisa ambil sendiri." Jawab Kuroko dengan jutek. Pemuda itu lebih memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangan nya keluar jendela.

Akashi mendesah lelah, ia sadar jika Kuroko sedang cemburu, tapi dia juga tak bisa mengacuhkan Furihata yang sudah datang jauh-jauh dan juga merangkap sebagai sahabat nya sedari kecil.

"Biarkan aku yang buat.." Sahut Ryouta, seorang _boy office_ satu-satu nya di sekolah tersebut, ia biasa nya melayani pesanan para guru. Ia memiliki kemampuan menggandakan diri sehingga dia bisa muncul di dua tempat di waktu yang sama. Akashi menerima tawaran itu.

Diam-diam Kuroko memperhatikan mereka berdua yang sedang asik mengobrol, hati nya merasa dongkol melihat nya. Jadinya ia hanya diam di tempat duduk nya sambil menikmati teh yang di sajikan.

"Ini sudah malam, aku akan kembali kekamar ku." Sungut Kuroko, dia enggan bergabung saat Furihata yang mengajak nya untuk ikut mengobrol.

"Biar kuantar Tetsuya.." Sahut Akashi.

"Tidak usah, Furihata-kun orang baru disini dan tidak bisa kau tinggalkan sendirian begitu saja." Ujar Kuroko kemudian langsung melenggang pergi.

Tak lama setelah Kuroko pergi, kepala sekolah menyuruh Akashi untuk mengantar Furihata kekamar nya dan membawakan barang bawaan nya.

"Maaf ya, aku jadi merepotkanmu" Ucap Furihata ditengah perjalanan mereka.

"Tidak masalah." Balas Akashi dan sedikit melamun karena memikirkan Kuroko. Sekilas ia melihat pemuda itu duduk disebuah pohon di perkarangan sekolah.

 _Bukannya dia bilang ingin kembali kekamar_ UJar Akashi dalam hati.

"449, Nah ini kamarku, terimakasih sudah mengantarku Sei-kun." Furihata mengejutkan Akashi dari lamunan nya.

"Oah, iya kau bisa membuka pintu nya sendiri kan? Aku ada urusan sekarang." Sergah Akashi kemudian pamit pada Furihata. Dalam hati nya Furihata kecewa karena ingin sekali dia bercerita banyak dengan teman kecilnya itu.

Akashi berlari keluar gedung kemudian berjalan ke pekarangan, ia melihat pohon yang tadi diduduki Kuroko, Namun sekarang Kuroko sudah tidak ada lagi di tempat. Ia melihat sekeliling namun tak menemukan apapun.

"Urusan ya.." Lirih Furihata yang mengintip Akashi dari balik jendela nya.

.

.

.

' _Mungkin_ _Tetsuya_ _sudah kembali kekamarnya_ _'_ _._

Akashi memutuskan untuk kembali kekamar nya, namun di tengah perjalanan ia kembali mendengar suara yang menghentikan langkah nya. Suara itu seperti pernah didengar nya.

 _Jiwa yang segar_

Suara itu kembali berbisik dari belakang, Akashi segera membalikkan tubuh nya namun tidak ada seorang pun. Akashi kembali berjalan dengan perasaan Was-was. Kata-kata yang tak asing bagi nya.

.

.

.

.

"Kembali kau Vampire rendahan ! " Seru Kuroko, ia berlari mengejar seseorang menuju hutan dengan kecepatan yang tidak wajar, ia pun berhasil mendahului orang tersebut lalu menendang perut nya dari depan.

"Ukh!" Vampire itu terpental jauh dan menabrak pohon. Kemudian Kuroko mendekati tubuh Vampire yang terlihat kesakitan tersebut. Vampire itu menatap Kuroko tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau takut cintamu menghianatimu ya?" Lirih Vampire itu.

"Aku akan menghabisimu" Ujar Kuroko datar, ia mengeluarkan sabit yang terbuat dari kristal yang menjadi senjata nya dan berhasil memotong kepala Vampire itu hingga ia berubah menjadi abu. Setelah menyelesaikan tugas nya Kuroko kembali kesekolah.

"Tch, Menyebalkan " Kuroko berguman sendiri.

Angin berhembus kencang, meniup helai rambut Kuroko , sedikit lagi ia keluar dari hutan namun aura kelam tiba-tiba terasa pekat dan menghentikan langkah nya, Kuroko kembali bersiaga untuk kemungkinan terburuk. Semilir angin membawa seorang yang pria bersurai pirang kehadapan Kuroko.

"Dia adalah sahabat nya, tentu akan muncul perasaan diantara mereka. Bukankah pria itu akan lebih aman bersama orang yang dikenal nya?"

 _DEG!_

Jantung Kuroko berdegup, hal itu persis dengan apa yang sedang ada dipikiran nya.

"Aku percaya Akashi-kun takkan menghianatiku, dia bukanlah orang yang akan mengingkari janji nya sendiri." Balas Kuroko untuk menenangkan hati nya agar tak terpengaruh.

"Apa kau lupa siapa dirimu yang sebenar nya?! Kau hanya akan membahayakan hidupnya." Sekali lagi kata-kata itu tepat menusuk hati Kuroko. Ia menunduk dan pikiran nya mulai kacau.

"Kenapa diam, kau tidak ingat bagaimana kau dilahirkan dan kau ditakdirkan untuk menghancurkan kegelapan, tapi dari dulu mereka sama sekali tak memikirkan tentang perasaanmu bukan tuan _Pureblood_." Sosok itu tersenyum puas saat melihat Kuroko kalut dalam perasaan nya sendiri.

' _Semua orang yang kusayangi direbut, bahkan aku tidak tahu siapa ibuku? Si-siapa sebenarnya aku?_ _'_ Pikiran Kuroko kembali berkecamuk, membuat diri nya lengah dan akhirnya jatuh dalam jebakan. Tembakan anti Vampire membius diri nya menjadi lemah, tubuh nya langsung mencium tanah.

"Aku lengah.." Ringis Kuroko.

"Si-siapa kau?" Ucap Kuroko dengan susah payah, tetapi lelaki yang terlihat berusia 20 tahunan itu tak menjawab, ia menarik dagu Kuroko agar mata pemuda itu bisa tertuju pada mata nya. Pupil crimson si lelaki itu bersinar terang. Mata Kuroko jadi terpaku menatap nya dan perlahan dunia Kuroko terasa menjadi gelap dan menjauh.

"Aku Nash, Mastermu." Jawab lelaki itu.

"Master." Ulang Kuroko pelan dengan pandangan kosong. Nash tersenyum namun ia tiba-tiba terlonjak sambil membawa Kuroko menjauh dari tempat dia berdiri sekarang karena menghindari sebuah serangan yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang nya.

"Kembalikan sahabatku Vampire !" Ketus Ogiwara.

"Ooh, penganggu.. akan ku kembalikan setelah kau bisa mengalahkan nya." Jawab Nash kemudian melepaskan Kuroko. Pemuda babyblue itu berdiri dan memandang Ogiwara tanpa ekspresi.

"Kuroko... ?!" Lirih Ogiwara setelah mengetahui Kuroko sudah dipengaruhi.

 _Tch.. Aku pergi tanpa memberitahu siapapun, tidak ada harapan untukku meminta bantuan_ _._ Keluh Ogiwara dalam hati.

 _Tidak, meski kusadari Kuroko lebih kuat dariku, tapi lelaki itu yang harus aku incar_. Pikir nya.

"Kenapa kau diam?" Nash tersenyum mengejek.

"Aku tak ingin melawan nya, yang perlu kulakukan hanya melawan mu meski harus mempertaruhkan nyawaku. Kusanagi keluarlah!" Sebilah pedang muncul dari buku yang dipegang Ogiwara kemudian ia maju dan berniat menebas Nash, namun serangan nya tersebut dihalangi Kuroko dengan sabit nya hingga Ogiwara terpental beberapa meter.

"Oh, jadi kau yang disebut-sebut _weapon magician_ itu. Tak kusangka kita akan bertemu seperti ini." Sahut Nash menganggumi kekuatan Ogiwara.

"Kuroko.. Sadarlah ! " Ogiwara berteriak, namun sama sekali tak memberi efek apapun pada Kuroko.

Gantian Kuroko yang maju menyerang Ogiwara. Pemuda bersurai coklat itu terpental berulang kali karena dia tak berniat melawan.

"Uhuk.. uhuk.. Kumohon kembalikan teman—ku." Pinta Ogiwara lemah pada Nash, tubuh nya penuh luka karena membentur pepohonan. Buku sihir nya terpental entah kemana dan ia tak sempat memangil tameng andalannya.

"Tidak bisa, dia akan kujadikan pelayan di kastilku." Jawab Nash. Ogiwara sejenak menundukkan kepala nya. Kemudian dia berdiri dengan bantuan pohon disebelah nya.

"Kalau begitu—biarkan—aku- yang menjadi pelayan mu karen aku—uhuk—tak dibutuhkan siapapun dan aku akan melakukan apapun, Tapi kumohon jangan lakukan apa-apa pada nya.—" Ogiwara memohon dengan terbata-bata. Nash tak menjawab. Ogiwara menatap serius .

"Kuroko, selesaikan sekarang." Perintah Nash kemudian berbalik meninggalkan Ogiwara.

"A-apa ?! " Mata Ogiwara terbelalak, ia bisa merasakan tusukan dingin sabit Kuroko menusuk perut nya dari belakang.

"Ukh ! " Ogiwara langsung jatuh ke tanah dan bersimbah darah. Pengelihatan nya semakin kabur diiringi dengan langkah Kuroko dan Nash yang semakin menjauh.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Huaah udah chapter ketiga aja nih, btw maaf ya kalau banyak typo. Soalnya ide cerita ini datang sewaktu saya masih SMA dengan karakter yang berbeda. Tapi sekarang aku sesuaikan dengan fandom yang kugunakan.

Yo wesh saya harap bisa menghibur para pembaca yang suka ama fandom ini.

Ah penjelasan buat kekuatannya si Ogiwara, itu si weapon magician maksudnya dia itu adalah seorang penyihir yang mempunyai kemampuan mengeluarkan senjata dari buku yang selalu di bawa nya atau pun gambar senjata yang ditemukannya.

Thanks minna-san


	4. Chapter 4

Kuroko no Basket

By Fujimaki Tadatoshi

STORY milik AUTHOR Levy Aomine Michaelis

SETTING: School, Forest, Mansion, City

MAIN CHARACTER:

Akashi Seijuuro, Kuroko Tetsuya, Mayuzumi Chihiro

SUPPORTING CHARACTER:

Ogiwara Shigero, Midorima Shintaro, Kise Ryouta, Kagami Taiga, Himuro Tatsuya, Haizaki Shougo , Furihata Kouki, Dll.

READ AND REVIEW

~Happy Reading~

.

.

 **.**

 **K** **AMAR AKASHI**

Akashi tanpa sadar mencekik leher nya sendiri karena kesadaran nya kini ada di dalam mimpi. Di mimpi nya ia bertemu orang-orang yang dikenal nya ia memangsa mereka dengan menghisap darah nya. Rasa haus dimimpi itu terasa sangat nyata terasa ditenggerokan Akashi. Tak lama kemudian ia membuka matanya dan terbelalak, pupil matanya yang merah bersinar terang. Akashi bangkit dari kasur nya, kemudian dia membuka kulkas yang tak jauh dari tempat tidur nya. Segelas cairan berwarna merah ia teguk, rasa kantuk masih sangat menguasai nya.

.

.

.

.

Hari sebelumnya...

"Maaf, aku terpaksa merubahmu menjadi Vampire." Ujar Kuroko. Ia merasa bersalah, Akashi menyentuh leher nya.

"Apa yang membuatmu melakukan nya?" Tanya Akashi kemudian. Kuroko terdiam sejenak.

"Saat pertarungan terakhir dengan Mayuzumi-kun, kau terkena racun. Aku terlambat karena racun itu telah menyebar ke seluruh tubuhmu bahkan membuat mu tidak bernafas lagi. A-Aku tak ingin kehilangan mu." Kuroko malu dengan jawabn nya sendiri.

"Aku paham. Terimakasih sudah menghidupkan ku lagi Tetsuya." Akashi menepuk-nepuk lembut kepala Kuroko. Tidak ada perasaan amarah sedikitpun disana.

"K-Kau tidak marah?" Tanya Kuroko yang ragu.

"Kenapa harus marah? " Akashi bertanya balik.

"Kau itu dari keluarga Akashi, aku tahu kalian adalah pemburu Vampire." Jawab Kuroko.

Kini Akashi yang terdiam.

"Aku ingin istirahat sekarang , apa boleh?" Balas Akashi mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kuroko hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan Akashi pergi.

 _Aku tahu, sulit bagimu untuk menerimanya kan. Akashi-kun._

Kuroko mengalihkan pandangan nya ke hutan, hari sudah larut tapi mata nya masih segar menatap kehutan dan kota yang berada dibawah bukit. Angin terasa sangat dingin karena posisi nya berada diatap gedung sekolah.

 _'_ _Semua_ _nya berubah, jika begini bagaimana aku mengingat caraku untuk mengalahkan_ _nya_ _'_

.

.

.

Sinar matahari masuk melalui celah-celah tirai kamar Akashi, hari ini sekolah libur jadi ia memutuskan untuk berolahraga pagi. Setelah mencuci muka dan sarapan ia pun keluar dari ruangan nya, turun dari tangga kemudian keluar dari pintu gerbang sekolah. Akashi menghirup udara segar pagi ini, namun aroma yang tak asing bagi nya tiba-tiba menyeruak dalam penciuman nya. Bau ini sangat pekat seperti bau darah. Karena penasaran Akashi mengikuti aroma darah tersebut yang menyeret nya keluar dari pagar sekolah hingga memasuki hutan.

"Aroma ini berasal dari hutan.." Ujarnya, ia meneruskan perjalanan nya hingga akhir nya ia menemukan sumber nya.

Akashi terkejut dengan apa yang ditemukannya ,"A-ada apa ini?". Aroma darah sangat menyegat karena berceceran dimana-dimana. Akashi segera menutup hidung nya. Ujung jemari nya menyentuh darah yang masih basah tersebut. '"Baru saja ada pertarungan ya, tapi siapa pemilik darah ini." Bisik Akashi pada diri nya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba pundaknya dikejutkan oleh seseorang, "Daiki! " Akashi berdiri dari tempat nya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini Ketua?" Ketus Aomine tanpa basa-basi.

"Aku kebetulan lewat sini.. Oh ya kau sendiri sedang apa disini?" Jawab Akashi berniat untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Apa kau tidak diberitahu?! Tadi pagi si pemuda bernama Ogiwara ditemukan sekarat disini dengan luka tusukan diperut nya, saat di temukan ia dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri dan bersimbah darah, aku disini bertugas mencari penyebab dan pelaku dari insiden ini. Tapi bocah itu sekarang mungkin sudah baik-baik saja karena dokter Alex yang langsung menangani nya." Jelas Aomine yang menjabat sebagai dewan penyelidik dalam kelompok Akashi.

Akashi jadi tertegun sesaat karena Aomine langsung menjelaskan semua nya sebelum ditanya. Ia menyesali diri nya yang sama sekali tak menyadari kejadian sebesar ini.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera mengunjungi nya." Balas Akashi lalu segera berlari dari sana untuk ke kesekolah.

.

.

Sesampainya di gerbang, Haizaki sudah menunggu nya.

"Hoi Ketua ! Kau dari mana saja, kami mencarimu. Semalam Ogiwara diserang." Seru nya.

"Hosh.. Hosh.. Iya aku tahu itu." Jawabnya dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal karena terburu-buru.

"Sekarang dimana Ogiwara itu?" Tambah nya lagi.

"Dia ada diruang perawatan ditemani Momoi dan Midorima." Jawab Haizaki sekena nya.

"Baiklah, ayo kesana." Akashi bergegas lalu diikuti oleh Haizaki.

.

.

"Aku menemukannya pertama kali, saat itu aku sedang melatih kekuatan ku didekat hutan. Lalu aku melihat nya dan segera melaporkan kepada kepala sekolah" Jelas Midorima.

Tubuh Ogiwara sedang terbaring lemah dikasur perawatan dengan perban di sekujur tubuh, Akashi menatap prihatin.

"Apa dia sudah pernah bangun atau pun mengucapkan sesuatu?" Tanya Akashi pada semua orang yang ada diruangan itu. Namun semuanya hanya menggeleng.

"Begitu ya.."

. Tiba-tiba seseorang muncul dari pintu.

"Maaf, aku dengar sedang ada yang sakit. Apa aku boleh melihat nya?" Kepala pemuda itu mengintip dari sela pintu.

"Kouki." Akashi menghampiri nya lalu membukakan pintu.

"Siapa dia ketua? " Tanya Momoi.

"Oh dia adalah sahabat kecilku, dia akan jadi murid baru disini dan dia baru beberapa hari lalu tiba." Jawab Akashi, Furihata memberi senyum dan salam pada Momoi. Gadis bersurai pink itu menatap tak suka pada nya.

"Iya, dia disana.." Ujar Midorima menjawab pertanyaan Furihata yang sebelum nya. Wajah Midorima juga terlihat tidak suka dengan kehadiran Furihata.

Furihata menghampiri pembaringan Ogiwara, kemudian ia meletakkan tangan nya didahi pemuda itu.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Sahut Haizaki ingin tahu.

"Disaat tertidur, maka dia akan pergi kedunia mimpi. Di dunia mimpi ada yang nama nya pohon mimpi, pohon itu menghubungkan antara ingatan-ingatan seseorang. Kita tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan nya, jadi bisa jadi saat itu pelaku membuat pemuda ini hilang ingatan karena benturan. Kalian pasti butuh informasi dari orang ini bukan? Jawab Furihata dengan serius.

"Tch.." Momoi mendecih, Haizaki mengerutkan kening nya sebagai tanda tidak suka pada Furihata.

"Kouki, seperti nya kau sudah belajar banyak sejak aku pergi dari kastil." Puji Akashi, Furihata tersenyum. Tak lama kemudian dahi Ogiwara bersinar saat Furihata menempelkan telapak tangannya tersebut.

"Ku—ro—ko—" Kata-kata itu susah payah di sebutkan Ogiwara dalam tidur nya, Akashi akhirnya menyadari sesuatu.

"Hei apa kalian semua ada yang melihat Tetsuya?" Sergah Akashi bertanya lagi pada semua orang diruangan itu, tetapi tak ada yang menjawab.

"Tch..! " Akashi mendecih kesal, ia langsung keluar dari ruangan itu. Furihata menghentikan aksi nya dan menunduk diam.

Melihat perubahan sikap Furihata, Momoi pun mendekati nya. "Apa kau.. menyukai Akashi-kun? " Momoi agak ragu-ragu menanyakan nya.

Furihata kaget lalu menunduk malu, wajah nya memerah.

"Begitu ya, tapi seperti nya kau hanya dianggap teman kecil saja bagi Akashi-kun, dan cinta nya hanya akan diberikan kepada Tetsu-kun. **Kau jangan banyak berharap**." Ujar Momoi, sengaja dengan nada menekan. Ia sebenarnya jengkel melihat tingKah Furihata yang selalu ingin menarik perhatian Akashi.

"Sudahlah Momoi, ayo keluar biarkan Midorima saja yang menjaga Ogiwara." Haizaki menarik tangan Momoi lalu keluar ruangan.

"Furihata-san.." Sahut Midorima pada Furihata yang masih diam ditempat nya.

"Tak apa, maaf menganggu" Furihata pun ikut keluar dari ruangan itu.

Ia menutup pintu ruangan tersebut, dia berjalan dikoridor yang di penuhi siswa-siswi yang berlalu lalang, Furihata melihat Akashi yang sedang mencari Kuroko di perkarangan sekolah tersebut, tak terasa air mata nya jatuh menetes.

"Aku memang mencintaimu, sejak waktu itu." Lirih Furihata

.

.

.

"Tch, Tetsuya tak ada dimanapun, bahkan aura nya lenyap begitu saja dari sekolah ini. Tidak mungkin dia yang jadi pelaku nya." Akashi meyakinkan hati nya, kini ia berada di atap sekolah, tempat favorit Kuroko untuk menenangkan diri. Akashi tersentak menyadari sesuatu,"Itu...".

"Kenapa aku tidak pernah tahu, Kastil ku bisa terlihat dari sini." Akashi memasatkan pandangan nya. Kastil itu terlihat gelap di beberapa sisi, hanya lampu diruang atas dan ujung timur yang menyala, sedangkan yang lain hanya samar-samar. Akashi tak bisa melihat keberadaan seseorang dari jarak itu.

"Huh.. Apa yang aku lakukan, sekarang bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan hal itu ."Akashi menepuk kedua pipi nya sendiri. Dilihat nya kembali kastil itu, ia teringat kembali pada kenangan dulu saat ia masih berlatih dengan seorang pria yang ia panggil kakek yang telah mengangkat dirinya dan Furihata menjadi anak asuh nya semejak kedua orangtua mereka meninggal dalam perang. Akashi memutar matanya kearah sungai yang berada tepat di depan kastil. Ia ingat kejadian saat ia menolong Furihata yang terseret arus.

.

.

.

 _Flashback..._

Waktu itu umur mereka masih 10 tahun, mereka pergi kesungai berniat untuk menangkap ikan sebagai kejutan makan malam si kakek sebagai ucapan terimakasih. Akashi memetik setangkai mawar merah yang ada didekatnya, lalu ia lemparkan saat seekor ikan besar melompat dari air. Dengan sekali serangan, ikan itu berhasil tertancap pada sebuah pohon bersama tangkai mawar merah di seberang sungai.

Furihata kecil langsung menyoraki nya, "Keren, kau selalu hebat dalam hal ini Sei-kun!" Furihata memberi tepuk tangan kecil, lalu ia masuk ke air.

"Furihata apa yang kau lakukan?! " Akashi kaget lalu mengikuti Furihata.

"Aku mau mencari ikan, aku tak mau kalah darimu Sei-kun." Ujar Furihata dengan semangat, langkah nya semakin mendekati ke tengah sungai.

"Tunggu, Furihata kau jangan nekad, ini berbahaya." Akashi mendekati nya.

"Tenang Sei-kun, ikan nya nanti lari " Mata Furihata menatap kedalam sungai, seekor ikan seukuran sedang berlalu lalang dikaki nya. Akashi semakin mendekat.

"Dapat ! " Seru Furihata, ia masuk kedalam air. Kemudian ia muncul kembali dengan ikan yang tengah berkepak-kepak didalam gengaman nya. "Sei-kun aku dapat!" Ujarnya girang.

"Itu bagus, ayo kita kembali sekarang." Balas Akashi sambil tersenyum, mereka melangkah kembali menuju tepi sungai.

Namun tiba-tiba datang angin kencang bertiup dari hulu sungai, air sungai menjadi gelombang dan menerjang tubuh Akashi dan Furihata. Ikan yang berada digenggaman Furihata lepas, dan diri nya sendiri terjatuh dan masuk kedalam air.

"SEI-KUN!.. Buff… " Teriak Furihata yang terseret air, wajah nya berulang kali masuk dan keluar dari air.

"Kouki ! " Pekik Akashi, ia mencoba mengejar Furihata yang diseret arus. Meski telah berenang sekuat tenaga, ia merasa kurang cepat.

"Sei-kun ! " Panggil Furihata lagi meminta pertolongan, Akashi melihat jembatan gantung yang menghubungkan kastil ke kota, ia melemparkan pisau yang muncul dari telapak tangan nya hingga mengenai salah satu tali jembatan tersebut, tali itu jatuh dan teruntai ke sungai.

"Kouki, tangkap itu!" Perintah Akashi. Furihata yang melihat tali tersebut kemudian langsung meraih nya. Akashi ikut menyusul berpegangan kemudian.

"Kouki cepat naik kepunggungku." Perintah lagi, Furihata segera naik ke punggung Akashi dan mengeratkan pegangan nya. Akashi perlahan naik keatas berharap tali itu tidak putus menarik beban seperti mereka berdua. Hingga akhir nya tangan nya pun berhasil meraih badan jembatan.

"Ugh.. " Akashi menurunkan Furihata dan segera berbaring diatas jembatan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sei-kun?" Tanya Furihata dengan wajah khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja, ayo kita kembali." Akashi mencoba bangkit, Furihata membantu nya untuk berdiri.

"Sei-kun, Terimakasih." Ujar Furihata kemudian memeluk Akashi. Furihata merasa pipi nya memanas, begitulah juga Akashi yang malu karena di peluk seperti itu.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari. Ada sosok lain disana yang sedang memperhatikan dengan wajah datar nya. Kemudian sosok itu pergi ditelan angin.

.

.

TBC.

.

.

CHAPTER 4 FINISHED

Author kejer waktu buat edit chapter ini, semoga kalian suka.

Thanks buat action nya ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Kuroko no Basket

By Fujimaki Tadatoshi

STORY milik AUTHOR Levy Aomine Michaelis

SETTING: School, Forest, Mansion, City

MAIN CHARACTER:

Akashi Seijuuro, Kuroko Tetsuya, Mayuzumi Chihiro

SUPPORTING CHARACTER:

Ogiwara Shigero, Midorima Shintaro, Kise Ryouta, Kagami Taiga, Himuro Tatsuya, Haizaki Shougo , Furihata Kouki, Dll.

READ AND REVIEW

~Happy Reading~

.

.

.

Dibalik ruang gelap yang hanya disinari cahaya matahari..

"Kakek.. aku akan menemui mu, jangan kau apa-apakan dia." Ujar Furihata pada seseorang di telepon.

"Kau tidak bilang dia _pureblood,_ kau berniat membunuhku dengan cara yang licik?" Balas pria yang ada dibalik telepon.

Furihata tak menggubris, ia langsung mematikan telepon.

.

.

Akashi berjalan kembali keruangan nya, ia berbaring dikasur lalu menatap langit-langit.

Perlahan mata Akashi terpejam.

"Tok.. To. Tok.. " Akashi membuka mata nya perlahan, ia melihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul 04:09 pagi.

' _Siapa yang bertamu jam segini?_ _'_ Ujar Akashi dalam hati nya, ia berjalan lesu ke pintu lalu membuka nya.

"Ogiwara sudah sadar nodayo ! " Ketus Midorima langsung. Akashi segera mencuci muka dan menyusul ke ruangan Ogiwara.

"Maaf membangunkanmu, tapi ini sangat penting." Sahut Haizaki. Aomine dan Momoi juga sudah berkumpul disana. Akashi melihat Ogiwara yang menatap nya sedih. Pemuda coklat itu segera bercerita tentang kejadian yang di alami nya.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kau tahu itu Kuroko lalu mengejar nya?" Tanya Akashi mengintrupsi.

"Aku melihatnya langsung Akashi." Jawab nya. "Ia berteriak Vampire saat itu." Lanjut Ogiwara..

"Vampire?! " Semua yang ada diruangan itu terkejut.

"Apa benar makhluk masih ada sekarang? " Sergah Momoi.

"Ekhm.. Akhir-akhir ini ada kasus jika dikota sedang diteror oleh Vampire, banyak orang-orang yang dulunya seorang Vampire Hunter mulai bergerak lagi. Hal ini terjadi sejak sekolah kita diteror oleh 'Mayuzumi' yang diceritakan Kuroko nodayo." Ujar Midorima. Ia membenarkan kacamata nya. Suasana hening sesaat.

Haizaki menatap tajam Akashi.

"Ada apa Haizaki? " Ogiwara heran, yang lain ikut menoleh.

"Bukankah kau juga Vampire Hunter, Akashi. " Ketus Haizaki.

"Akashi-kun? Kenapa dia tidak memberitahu sebelum nya? " Momoi ikut mendesak Akashi.

"Aku juga pernah berpikir hal seperti Vampire sudah tidak ada lagi karena sudah lima tahun berlalu tak ada berita apapun mengenai Vampire, jadi aku pikir mereka sudah musnah " Jawab Akashi. Ia terpaksa membohongi orang-orang itu.

.

.

Pukul 06:00 pagi

Akashi tidak bias tidur memikirkan nasib Kuroko yang hilang entah dimana, mata nya terpaku menatap langit-langit dengan tangan nya yang di pangku di dahi nya.

Ia membereskan barang-barang yang akan dibawa nya, ia kemudian menatap cermin kemudian berkonsentrasi. Namun pemikiran itu buyar saat wajah Kuroko muncul di pikiran nya.

"Bagaimana jika Tetsuya dalam bahaya, atau mungkin dia sudah… Ah tidak tidak aku tidak boleh berpikir begitu." Akashi frustasi sendiri. Ia merutuki diri nya yang lemah saat ini. _'Jika saja aku menjadi hunter lagi_ —'' Suara ketukan pintu mengiterupsi lamunan Akashi.

Akashi berjalan ke pintu lalu membuka nya

"Kouki! Kenapa kau disini?" Tanya nya pada pemuda itu dengan expresi datar.

"Apa? Tentu saja aku mengkhawatirkanmu Sei-kun, sejak Kuroko-san menghilang saat itu juga kita tak punya waktu untuk mengobrol lagi." Jawab nya dengan sedih, namun ia tertegun saat melihat ekspresi Akashi yang memandang datar.

"Sei-kun.." Panggil Furihata lirih.

"Maaf, aku harus mencari seseorang sekarang, jika kau tidak ada urusan penting denganku lebih baik pergi saja.. aku tidak bermaksud mengusir mu Kouki, kau bisa menemui ku lain kali." Akashi melangkah keluar kamar nya, melewati Furihata begitu saja.

Furihata menundukkan kepala nya

"Kita sudah bersahabat sejak kecil, apa dia benar-benar penting bagimu? Lalu apa aku sama sekali tak penting bagimu?" Ketus Furihata. Akashi menghentikan langkah nya kemudian menundukkan kepala nya.

"Maaf Kouki , saat ini Tetsuya menghilang, aku tidak tahu keadaan nya sekarang.. Dan juga jika memikirkan nya, hanya gambaran buruk yang ku lihat, aku tak bisa hanya berdiam sementara dia mungkin dalam bahaya." Akashi menjawab.

"Sebesar itukah cintamu pada nya ? " Furihata menggepal kuat-kuat tangan nya menahan rasa kecewa atas perasaan nya pada Akashi yang tak pernah tersampaikan.

"Aku memang mencintai nya, karena itu aku tidak bisa membiarkan orang yang kucintai dalam bahaya. Bukankah karena itu juga, aku menolongmu dulu.. Dan sekarang, aku melakukan hal yang sama untuk Tetsuya." Akashi melanjutkan langkah nya namun dihentikan oleh tarikan tangan Furihata.

"Biarkan aku membantumu ! " Putus Furihata.

"Tidak, mungkin akan ada banyak bahaya.. aku tidak mau kau membahayakan dirimu sendiri untuk membantu ku." Akashi melepaskan pegangan Furihata.

"Sei-kun, aku tahu kau bukanlah orang yang egois. Biarkan aku membantumu, aku sebagai sahabatmu juga tak mau melihatmu dalam bahaya sendirian." Akashi tersenyum lalu memeluk Furihata.

"Sekali lagi maaf Kouki." Akashi menidurkan Furihata dengan sihirnya. Furihata terkejut namun ia terlambat.

"Sei.. kun..." Lirih Furihata kemudian ia tertidur. Akashi menangkap tubuh nya lalu di baringkan pada sofa di dekat sana.

"Kouki, aku melakukan ini karena aku menyayangimu.." Akashi memberi nya selimut kemudian pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di kastil milik Nash.

"Dimana pemuda itu? Jika dia tak menepati janji nya maka orang ini akan kujadikan pembantu selama nya." Nash menyeringai. Kuroko berdiri diam disamping nya.

.

.

Akashi memutuskan untuk pergi sendiri, ia mengingat kembali tentang penjelasan Kuroko di hari sebelum pemuda itu hilang, saat ini dia adalah Vampire dan Kuroko adalah seorang _pureblood_. Tentu saja Kuroko akan diburu oleh Vampire di seluruh penjuru.

"Tch, apa mungkin Tetsuya diculik oleh Vampire-vampire rendahan itu.. Tapi.. Dimana mereka berada sekarang?" Akashi menghela nafas. Sudah dua jam berlalu sejak dia memulai langkah nya dari asrama.

"Hufh aku tidak tahu dimana aku bisa menemukan Vampire lain" Ujar nya, namun tanpa dia sadari sesosok bayangan sedang mengikuti nya.

.

.

.

Setelah menunggu cukup lama, pemuda yang dimaksud Nash belum datang-datang juga.

"Aku bosan menunggu, ayo kita jalan-jalan ke kota.." Ujar Nash sambil berjalan keluar, Kuroko pun mengikuti nya dari belakang.

.

.

.

Akashi memikirkan strategi pencarian nya, "Tak ada cara lain, terpaksa aku harus mencari Vampire Hunter di kota, mereka pasti tahu di mana sarang Vampire berada. Aku harus mengambil resiko ini, jika tidak.. aku tidak bisa menemukan Tetsuya..".

.

.

Setelah sampai dikota, Nash dan Kuroko memasuki sebuah kedai yang cukup mewah, semua mata tertuju pada mereka, beberapa saat kemudian keadaan menjadi normal. Nash mendapat beberapa mangsa disana, Kuroko hanya duduk diam menonton aksi Nash yang sedang menghisap darah mangsa nya. Pelanggan lain nya juga tak ada yang menggubris keadaan tersebut.

.

.

Akashi pun akhinya sampai disebuah kota kecil yang berada tak jauh dari bawah bukit.

"Aku harus menemukan _Hunte_ r disini" Ia mendesah lelah, salahnya sendiri tak menyewa kendaraan apapun. Ia pun menghampiri dan bertanya pada seorang pedagang buah.

"Hm.. kau mau menyewa mereka ya , Hati-hati nak.. mereka _Hunter_ berdarah dingin, mereka biasa nya berada di Bar dipinggir timur kota ini." Setelah mendapat informasi Akashi pun langsung bergegas kesana.

.

.

Nash menghabiskan waktu setengah jam saja untuk menyantap korban-korban nya, mata nya berwarna merah terang dengan taring yang sudah berlumuran darah. Wajah nya menampakkan rasa ketidakpuasan.

"Huh mereka semua sama, seperti air tawar" Sahut Nash. Kemudian ia melihat kearah Kuroko dan menghampiri nya. Nash mampu melihat darah yang segar mengalir di Nadi leher bocah itu. Hal itu membuat nafsu makan Nash semakin memuncak.

"Mungkin, jika aku mencicipi sedikit darah _Pureblood_ —mu tak jadi masalah" Gurau Nash, Ia meraih jemari Kuroko, kemudian menancapkan taring nya ditelunjuk Kuroko.

.

.

Diwaktu yang bersamaan Akashi sampai disebuah Bar, Ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Mungkin aku akan jadi rusa pertama yang masuk kekandang harimau…. Hm.. aku siap menghadapi resiko nya." Akashi menutupi kepala nya dengan _hoodie_ yang dipakai nya, semua mata langsung menatap tajam kearah nya, dengan santai Akashi lalu duduk di depan meja pelayan bar.

.

.

Nash menghisap darah dari jari telunjuk Kuroko, si babyblue hanya diam dengan tatapan kosong. Aroma darah _Pureblood_ Kuroko segera menyebar ke penjuru kota, membuat para Vampire level E tergoda dan mencari-cari sumber aroma tersebut. Tak ketinggalan aroma darah itu juga masuk diindera penciuman Akashi. Ia tahu itu adalah aroma darah seorang _Pureblood._

' _Ba-bau ini .._ _Tetsuya!_ _._ _B_ _au_ _nya sangat pekat, dia pasti tak jauh dari sini_ ' Tanpa babibu Akashi langsung pergi dari sana, beberapa pengunjung bertampang seram mengikuti nya diam-diam.

"Kuharap ini benar-benar Tetsuya!"

.

.

Mata Nash terbelalak kaget, senyum senang ia torehkan.

"Tidak pernah kurasakan darah selezat ini ! " Seru nya girang.

"Aku ingin lebih banyak." Sahut Nash, kemudian menarik Kuroko untuk lebih mendekat. Ia menyibak rambut Kuroko yang menutupi leher mulus itu.

"Tetsuya!"

Baru saja Nash ingin mengigit, sebuah tendangan yang begitu kuat menghampiri perut nya. Ia terpental jauh dari Kuroko. 'Ugh!'

Akashi langsung memeluk erat Kuroko dalam dekapan nya.

Pemuda merah itu mengusap-usap kepala kekasih nya, "Tetsuya.. Kau aman sekarang."

Kuroko tak merespon apapun perlakuan Akashi.

"Monyet ! Apa yang kau lakukan.." Nash bangkit dari keterjungkalan nya kemudian berjalan mendekati pasangan itu, "Lepaskan pelayan ku ! " Ucap nya dingin.

Akashi kaget saat melihat Nash.

"Ka-kakek!" Lirih nya.

"Oh ternyata kau Sei-chan. Nah sekarang serahkan dia padaku." Balas Nash. Seolah tak peduli akan keterkejutan Akashi.

"Cih!" Akashi memperhatikan wajah Kuroko. Menginggat keahlian sang kakek ia tahu jika Nash sudah menghipnotis kekasih nya.

"Sadar lah Tetsuya!" Dikecup nya bibir Kuroko sekali, namun tak ada balasan.

"Tetsuya!"

"Tetsuya!"

Dipanggil nya beberapa kali nama itu, namun Kuroko tak menggubris. Nash tertawa kecil melihat nya.

"Percuma, pikiran nya ada dibawah pengaruh ku. Selama aku hidup dia hanya akan tunduk padaku.. Kau tahu itu kan Sei-chan, nah sekarang datanglah pada ku Kuroko-kun." Nash menjulurkan tangan nya.

"Ya, Master." Kuroko bersuara saat itu, ia melepaskan pelukan Akashi. Pada detik itu juga Akashi menyadari jika kakek nya kini sama seperti nya. "Begitu ya, aku tidak tahu siapa yang sudah merubahmu, akan tetapi.." Akashi menarik lagi Kuroko ke pelukan nya sebelum menjauh.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan mu jadi milik siapapun, kecuali aku Tetsuya. _Hap_!" Akashi langsung mengigit leher Kuroko, darah pureblood itu kini kembali mengalir menyebarkan aroma sedap. Kuroko terbelalak, dan alam bawah sadar nya merespon. Akashi menghisap banyak darah nya, rupa nya ia sangat menikmati darah itu tanpa sadar jika Kuroko semakin lemah.

"Kurang ajar, beraninya kau !" Nash melayangkan tinju nya ke Akashi, wajah nya memerah marah karena jatah untuk nya diambil orang lain. Akashi yang menyadari serangan itu langsung melepas gigitan nya kemudian mundur bersama Kuroko yang sudah tak sadarkan diri.

Akashi membaringkan Kuroko di tempat aman, kemudian ia balik menyerang Nash dengan pedang nya. Nash yang keadaan nya lemah langsung kembali terjungkal dan tertodong oleh pedang Akashi , "Sekarang, bisa kah kau menghilangkan pengaruh hipnotismu pada Tetsuya !"

Nash terkekeh meremehkan.

"Kau jangan main-main dengan ku cucu ku! " Gurau nya, lalu dengan gerakan memutar Nash berhasil lepas dari Akashi, lalu ia menendang perut si merah hingga ia terpental keluar dari bar.

" Kau mungkin sudah bertambah hebat, tapi aku tetaplah gurumu." Ketus Nash.

"Eegh… Sial..!" Akashi memegangi perut nya lalu kembali berdiri, ia mengalirkan listrik pada pedang nya, dengan kecepatan kilat ia mendekati Nash, menendang tubuh itu berulang kali hingga Nash terbatuk darah.

"Uhuk.. Ka-kau tak akan lolos dengan mudah bocah!" Nash mengancam.

"Kalau begitu kuminta bebaskan Tetsuya dari hipnotis mu sekarang juga.. Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau mengincar nya, tapi aku juga tidak akan menyerahkan nya kepada orang seperti mu..!"

Lagi-lagi Nash tersenyum mengejek

"Lebih baik kau tanyakan sendiri pada 'orang' itu.." Jawab nya, tangannya mencoba mengeluarkan sesuatu dari jas nya. Pistol 'Vampire hunter' milik nya.

"Lagi pula sudah kubilang, selama aku masih hidup pengaruhku takkan pernah bisa hilang." Tambah Nash.

"Oh.. jadi.. Kau lebih memilih mati hah.. ! Aku beri kesempatan sekali lagi, cabut hipnotis mu dari Tetsuya atau.." Akashi menginjak kuat dada Nash lalu menempelkan mata pedang nya dileher lelaki tua itu.

"Kau tahu akibat nya." Lanjut nya. Kedua mata nya bersinar merah terang.

"Ugh… mana mungkin aku akan mengalah pada Vampire buatan sepertimu, akan kubuat kau menjadi jinak seperti bocah itu!" Dengan susah payah Nash mengambil Pistol yang ada dibalik jasnya. Akashi yang menyadari langsung saja menendang senjata itu menjauh, "Tch..! Aku hitung sampai tiga, jika kau berubah pikiran ! " Akashi makin nekad menekan mata pedangnya ke leher Nash.

"Satu.." Akashi mulai menghitung.

Nash diam sesaat, ia memejamkan mata nya

"Aku akan tetap menjaga harga diri ku." Ucap nya sambil membayangkan seseorang.

"Aku bukan Vampire yang suka membunuh, kau masih memiliki kesempatan." Balas Akashi lalu melanjutkan hitungan nya.

"Dua.." Lanjut nya.

"Percuma juga kau tahu, karena jawaban nya sudah berulang kali kukatakan.." Nash menyeringai, dipikiran nya hanya lah terbayang wajah dua orang anak laki-laki sedang berterimakasih pada nya.

"Heeh.. aku sudah mencoba baik padamu tapi kau tak memberiku pilihan.. aku hanya ingin Tetsuya menjadi kembali normal." Akashi menyeringai. Mata nya bertransformasi lagi ke versi _hunter_ nya.

"Ada kata-kata terakhir?" Sahut nya dingin.

"Hn… mereka datang." Ucap Nash sebagai kata-kata terakhir nya.

Akashi menundukkan kepala nya sambil tersenyum

"Maaf aku melakukan ini, tapi aku juga tidak bisa membiarkan Tetsuya dalam keadaan seperti ini terus." ia memotong leher Nash dengan pedang nya. Tubuh dan kepala itu terpisah kemudian berubah jadi abu seketika.

Akashi menatap dalam diam.

 _'_ _Padahal masih ada banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, Kakek.._ _'_

Semua orang yang ada di bar tersebut langsung sadar dari pengaruh Nash, dan mereka yang menyadari keadaan langsung lari menjauh dari TKP.

"Kaakkeeeeekkk ! " Furihata muncul tiba-tiba di depan bar sambil berteriak, membuat Akashi menjadi kaget. Wajah Furihata terlihat gelisah, nafas nya ngos-ngosan.

"K-kouki..Jangan-jangan..? T-tidak mungkin.. Dia.. Hm.. " Akashi berjalan melewati Furihata yang memandangi abu Nash.

"Sei-kun?" Furihata meminta penjelasan. Akashi menghela nafas nya, mencoba menjernihkan pikiran dari situasi yang ada, ia pun berbalik.

"Furihata, mau kuantar pulang.. tapi aku harus membawa Tetsuya kembali keasrama dulu." Ujarnya kemudian menggedong Kuroko ala bridal.

Furihata menunduk, jika Akashi sampai tak memanggil nama depan nya itu berarti pemuda itu sedang tak bersahabat dengan nya.

.

.

"Ternyata disini, wah beruntung sekali kita..bahkan ada dua darah lezat disini." Ujar seseorang, rombongan Vampire level E rupa nya sudah berkumpul didepan bar.

"Hyaaa..! " Seseorang dari langsung mereka menyerang dengan cakar nya.

Akashi menyerah kan Kuroko pada Furihata.

"Aku tahu banyak pertanyaan dikepalamu untukku, aku berjanji jika kita bisa keluar dari sini hidup-hidup akan kujawab semuanya. Kouki" Ujar Akashi, ia menendang Vampire yang menyerang tadi.

"Aku punya rencana agar kita bisa lari dari sini." Tambah nya lalu ia mengeluarkan pedangnya lagi yang sudah di aliri listrik.

"Bagaimana?" Balas Furihata, ia agak lega karena Akashi kembali seperti semula.

"Aku akan membuat jalan keluar agar kalian bisa lolos." Akashi mengarahkan pedang nya pada gerombolan Vampire itu. aliran listrik berkumpul pada mata pedang.

" _Dragonest fury..!_ " Ia menembakan listrik berbentuk naga ke mereka, kemudian menarik tangan Furihata melewati Vampire-vampire yang terpental setelah kena serangan tersebut.

Furihata terus mengikuti tarikan Akashi sambil mengendong Kuroko.

 _'_ _Kenapa aku yang harus membawanya_ _'_ Gerutu Furihata dalam hati.

"Haah..! " Akashi mengaktifkan lagi dan lagi senjata anti vampire nya untuk menyerang, hingga akhirnya gerombolan itu habis menjadi abu.

 _'_ _Hosh.. Hosh.. serangan tadi menghabiskan banyak energiku_ _'_ Batin Akashi.

Seperti pribahasa 'Mati satu tumbuh seribu'. Vampire level E datang lagi.

"Kouki, aku akan menahan mereka semampuku, itu akan memberimu waktu untuk pulang." Kata Akashi. Furihata menurut lalu lari menjauh menaiki bukit dimana sekolah mereka berada.

.

.

 _"Bodohnya aku, apa yang kulakukan? Kenapa dia berjuang demi_ _pemuda_ _ini !_ " Furihata berdebat dalam pikiran nya , namun tiba-tiba langkah nya terhenti dan ia pun melihat langit.

.

.

Akashi terus melawan Vampire-vampire yang menyerang nya, ia pun lengah sehingga lengan kiri nya terluka oleh cakaran, darahnya pun menetes ketanah membuat para Vampire level E semakin agresif.

"Tch, mereka semakin banyak saja, sulit dipercaya keadaan ini semakin buruk" Tangan kanan nya berusaha menutupi lukan nya, tiba-tiba terdengar tembakan beruntun yang menyerang Vampire-vampire tersebut.

 _Mereka ya!_

Rupanya para pemburu Vampire yang tadi mengikuti Akashi melaksanakan tugas wajib mereka, mereka menembaki semua Vampire E yang ada.

"Kalian telat.. " Sahut Akashi. Pemimpin mereka hanya tersenyum.

"Kali ini kami berhutang budi padamu karena telah memberi petunjuk bagi kami, pergi lah sebelum yang lain tahu siapa dirimu sebenar nya." Ucap pemimpin itu.

"Berhati-hatilah… " Jawab Akashi. Ia pun meninggalkan arena pertempuran itu. ia berjalan tertatih kepuncak bukit. Lengan nya yang tadi terluka sudah kembali pulih. Setidak nya ada untungnya dia jadi Vampire.

Akashi yang mulai pulih mempercepat langkah, hingga akhir nya ia bertemu lagi dengan Kuroko dan Furihata. Kuroko masih tak sadar kan diri diatas kasur nya, sementara Furihata duduk di dekat nya.

"Syukurlah kalian selamat, ayo Kouki kau pasti lelah akan aku antar kekamarmu." Akashi menghampiri kedua nya, namun Furihata hanya diam.

"…."

"Kouki.. " Akashi mendekati pemuda chihuahua tersebut.

"Jangan mendekat!" Ketus Furihata tiba-tiba.

"Kouki, ehm apa yang kau katakan?" Akashi memasang waspada, ia merasakan firasat buruk.

"Jangan mendekat, aku akan membunuh pemuda ini!" Furihata langsung menodong leher Kuroko dengan pisau kecil.

"Kouki, kenapa ? " Akashi tak melanjutkan langkah.

"Karena aku benci, pemuda ini telah merebut mu dan aku harus kehilangan kakek selama nya ." Furihata menempelkan pisau bertabur vervain buatan nya ke leher Kuroko. Bubuk itu langsung memberi efek negatif pada vampire sepertinya.

"A-agh!" Erang Kuroko kesakitan. Akashi langsung gelagapan.

"Kouki , hey dengar.. " Akashi menunduk sejenak

"Aku lah yang membunuh nya… Maaf " Aku Akashi. Furihata mendecih kesal, dia sudah tahu tentang itu tapi bukan itu yang ingin dia dengar dari Akashi, saking kesal nya ia sengaja menggoreskan benda anti vampire itu keleher Kuroko.

Kuroko kembali mengerang hebat dalam tidurnya.

"Kouki! Hentikan! " Akashi langsung menghampiri mereka tanpa ragu, Furihata langsung menjatuhkan pisau nya dan mundur beberapa langkah karena kaget.

 _' Biarkan orang itu mati.._ ' Furihata menginggat perkataan seorang yang ia temui nya di masa lampau.

 _"Aku akan selalu melindungimu.. "_ Ia menginggat ucapan Akashi.

 _"Apa yang terjadi lindungi dia, dia itu kuat tapi sangat rapuh, ak_ _u mempercayaimu_ _Kou-chan_ _"_ Ucap Nash.

Kuroko masih menggerang kesakitan sambil mencekik leher nya sendiri.

"Tetsuya ! Aku benar-benar kecewa kau melakukan itu.. Bertahanlah .. Tetsuya " Akashi berusaha menenangkan Kuroko. Ia berpikir keras.

"Sei-kun, dengar.. aku akan memberikan mu penawar nya jika kau berhasil menang taruhan denganku." Akashi menoleh pada Furihata yang nampak sudah kembali seperti semula. Pemuda itu menyentuh dahi Kuroko hingga si baby blue kembali tenang.

"Katakan dulu apa yang kau lakukan barusan." Ujar Akashi meminta penjelasnan, mata nya mengekor pada Furihata yang berjalan menuju pintu.

"Aku spesialisasi racun bagian dalam, aku menunda racun yang menyebar ditubuh Kuroko dengan _Chi_ yang kupelajari dari kakek. Tapi penundaan itu hanya bertahan satu jam saja Sei-kun.."

"Menunda? Itu berarti tetap saja Tetsuya bisa mati. " Akashi geram dan mengepal tangannya kesal.

"Bukankah aku sudah memberi tawaran untukmu ?" Furihata menolehkan wajah nya.

Akashi menghela nafas, sesaat ia memandang wajah Kuroko yang terlelap dalam tidurnya dan ia tak punya pilihan lain, "Baiklah ayo kita bertaruh. ".

Furihata tersenyum.

.

.

.

Naaahh maaf ya kalau cerita nya mulai bosenin, tenang udah menuju chapter akhir nih ^^

Yosh chapter ke 5 selesai.

Thankyou buat rev,foll,, fave, dll.


	6. Chapter 6

Kuroko no Basket

By Fujimaki Tadatoshi

STORY milik AUTHOR Levy Aomine Michaelis

SETTING: School, Forest, Mansion, City

MAIN CHARACTER:

Akashi Seijuuro, Kuroko Tetsuya, Mayuzumi Chihiro

SUPPORTING CHARACTER:

Ogiwara Shigero, Midorima Shintaro, Kise Ryouta, Kagami Taiga, Himuro Tatsuya, Haizaki Shougo , Furihata Kouki, Dll.

READ AND REVIEW

~Happy Reading~

.

.

.

"Ikut aku.." Ucap Furihata kemudian melangkah keluar rumah, bulan tampak bercahaya terang. Akashi merapikan tidur Kuroko, menyelimuti nya kemudian mengikuti Furihata.

Furihata mengiring Akashi menjauh dari sekolah itu, melewati hutan disisi kiri sekolah.

"Gunakan kekuatan Vampire mu Sei-kun." Sahut Furihata.

"Kekuatan bagaimana?" Akashi cukup binggung mencerna maksud Furihata. Pemuda itu menghela nafas, "Kalian para Vampire memiliki kecepatan tertentu dalam berpindah tempat. Jika hanya jalan kaki kita akan menghabiskan waktu 2 jam." Jelas Furihata. Akashi tertegun.

" Jangan bercanda, Tetsuya butuh 1 jam. Memang kita mau kemana?" Marah Akashi.

Furihata menolehkan kepala nya, "Apa kau bersedia menggendongku?" Ujar nya.

.

.

.

Tetap saja Akashi menuruti permintaan tak jelas Furihata, kemudian sampai lah mereka di tempat tujuan.

"I-ini… "Akashi memandangi sebuah gedung tua di seberang sungai.

"Ya.. Rumah kita ." Furihata tersenyum lalu mereka menyebrangi jembatan yang sudah terlihat hampir ambruk, tali yang dulu digunakan Akashi untuk menyelematkan Furihata masih terjuntai.

"Benar-benar kenangan yang indah." Ucap Akashi tanpa sadar.

"Baiklah, kita akan memulai pertarungan disini." Sahut Furihata setelah mereka sampai di seberang.

"Pertarungan ? maksudmu kita akan bertempur?"

"Jangan bodoh, aku juga tahu kau takkan mau membunuhku ." Furihata menyeringai.

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan.. ?" Akashi menatap nya tajam.

"Aku ingin... Kita menangkap ikan tanpa menyentuh air." Furihata menjawab dengan santai nya.

"Seperti masa lalu ya.. ! " Akashi bersiap, ia menggunakan cara lamanya dengan mengambil setangakai bunga mawar lalu menajamkan ujungnya. Furihata pun sudah bersiap dengan jarum-jarum panjang nya. Mereka berdua menghadap ke sungai.

"Sebelumnya aku beritahu, pemenang nya di tentukan mendapatkan 3 ikan lebih dahulu." Furihata tersenyum.

"Apa? Kau jangan main-main .. " Akashi melepaskan tahap siaga nya.

"Mulai ! " Seru Furihata tepat disaat seekor ikan melompat keatas udara, ia langsung melempar jarum nya dan mengenai sasaran nya.

"Kouki! Kau curang" Deru Akashi.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu tidak fokus, dan lagi pula ini taruhanku bukan? " Furihata tersenyum meledek.

"Aku percaya kemampuan berlari versi vampire—mu itu tidak akan mengecewakan." Lanjut Furihata enteng.

' _Kau pikir itu mudah dilakukan_ !' Batin Akashi lelah.

"Baiklah.. " Akashi kembali siaga. Seekor ikan kembali melompat dan dengan sigap ia melemparkan senjata nya dan mengenai sasaran.

"Sekarang sata sama Kouki." Tegas Akashi.

15 menit kemudian suasana semakin memanas, setelah lama menunggu ikan yang tak muncul-muncul Furihata akhir nya duduk di rerumputan.

"Kita masih punya waktu, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu. " Akashi ikut duduk disamping Furihata, sejenak ia memperhatikan jam nya.

 _Dua puluh menit lagi ya..._

"Apa itu?" Respon Akashi.

"Kenapa kau menerima dirubah jadi Vampire? Kakek membesarkan kita menjadi _Vampire Hunter_ Tapi kau malah menjadi mahkluk menjijikan itu, apa kau sudah lupa orangtuamu dibunuh oleh Vampire? " Tanya Furihata sakarstik.

 **Deg !**

Akashi diam sejenak.

"Kumohon jangan membuatku menginggat hal itu lagi, Kau tahu Kouki.. Manusia akan mengalami tua, dan mati.. Sementara Vampire akan awet muda dan umur yang panjang. Aku ingin selama nya hidup melindungi orang yang kucintai saat ini " Jawab Akashi jujur.

Furihata diam tak menggubris, perlahan mimic wajahnya berubah senang dan tersenyum, namun air mata mengalir dari pelupuk mata nya membuat Akashi terkejut.

"Yang kuinginkan hanyalah kau mencintai ku.. Tapi kini aku mengerti.. Aku senang kau mau bermain lagi dengan ku saat ini ." Furihata mengenggam tangan Akashi.

"Kouki.. Aku juga senang bisa bermain lagi dengan mu, aku senang kau bahagia seperti dulu, aku juga senang memiliki teman sepertimu. Aku menghargai cinta mu itu.. tapi.. seseorang lain yang kucintai saat ini sedang sekarat.. jadi .. bisakah kau memberiku penawar itu ?" Furihata menatap dalam mata Akashi, ia merasa lega dan dia percaya semua yang di katakan sahabat kecil nya itu. Akhirnya dia memberikan suntikan yang ada disaku nya.

"Suntikan pada Kuroko—" Belumlah Furihata menyelesaikan kata-kata nya tiba-tiba angin deras menyapu mereka berdua.

 _Tch.. Dia da_ _ta_ _ng_ _!_ Batin Furihata.

Akashi dengan cepat menangkap suntikan yang tadi sempat melayang ke udara, disaat itu juga Furihata mendorong tubuh nya menjauh.

"A-aagh.. !" Furihata menjadi kan diri nya tameng dari serangan sayap-sayap beracun Mayuzumi yang muncul di langit.

" **Uhuk!"** Furihata batuk darah. Punggungnya penuh bulu sayap hitam yang menancap. Mata Akashi terbelalak lebar. "K-kau baik-baik saja kan Sei-kun? " Furihata tersenyum, darah terus mengalir di bibir nya.

"K-kouki.. kenapa kau melindungiku Kouki.. Ini salah.. Seharusnya akulah yang melindungi mu, kau akan selamat." Akashi mencoba menggendong Furihata, tak ada pilihan lain selain kabur saat ini. Namun Furihata menolak ajakan itu.

"Tidak, tinggalkan aku disini, waktu mu tinggal 10 menit lagi. Kuroko-kun akan mati jika kau terlambat. Pergi lah Sei-kun.. " Ujar Furihata perlahan, Akashi masih dalam keraguan. Furihata terus menyakinkan diri nya untuk pergi. Mata Akashi melirik ke Mayuzumi, dengan cepat ia melemparkan listrik namun tak mengenai incaran nnya. Tubuh Akashi makin melemah , energi nya banyak terkuras pada saat ia merebut Kuroko dari Nash.

 _Sialan!_ Rutuk Akashi.

Furihata tiba-tiba roboh di hadapan nya, dengan cekatan Akashi menangkap tubuh itu. Cahaya putih keluar dari punggung Furihata, "Terimakasih, Sei-kun" Kata-kata terakhir Furihata terdengar jelas, perlahan tubuh pemuda bersuarai coklat itu semakin menghilang dalam semu.

Cahaya putih tadi menghampiri Mayuzumi, ia menangkap cahaya itu dan kemudian memakan nya. Akashi tak kuasa menahan airmata nya, namun ia harus bergegas. Ia mengepalkan tangan nya menahan emosi, kemudian berdiri dan langsung berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia menangis dalam pelarian nya. Teman kecil satu-satu nya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai saudara sudah hilang untuk selama nya.

Mayuzumi tak menghentikan Akashi yang terus menjauh dari kastil itu.

.

.

"Hemm jadi Tetsuya sudah mengembalikan dia dalam wujud aslinya ya... Menarik " Bisik Mayuzumi, ia ikut lenyap bersamaan dengan tubuh Furihata.

.

.

.

Lima menit menjelang waktu habis Kuroko kembali mengerang. Mantra penghilang rasa sakit dari Vervain itu sudah hilang saat Furihata hilang. Nafas Kuroko tersenggal-sengal seperti dicekik. Akashi yang datang langsung berlari kearah nya, menyuntikkan jarum yang diberikan Furihata di leher nya.

"Hah.. Hah.. " Nafas Akashi memburu karena lelah nya.

"Aku belum terlambat.. " Sergah nya.

Melihat Kuroko sudah kembali tenang, ia mendesah lega.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Taiga ! " Pekik Himuro saat pemuda itu menghunuskan pedang nya pada Kagami.

Namun terlambat, pedang itu sudah menembus perut Kagami hingga membuat nya muntah darah, " Ugh ! ".

Kekacauan terjadi dimarkas Exorcist, gedung markas terbakar hebat dan para penghuni nya saling membunuh satu sama lain. Himuro masih tak bisa mengendalikan tubuh nya sendiri, sementara Kagami terus terlihat kesakitan dengan pedang yang masih menancap diperut nya.

"Bertahan lah Kagami, Akh! " Himuro memaksakan diri nya untuk bergerak, ia berusaha menarik pedang itu keluar dari perut Kagami. " Maaf Tat-suya, aku juga tak ingin mengalah." Kagami tersenyum miris, kedua tangan nya ikut menarik pedang itu agar tak menusuk nya lebih dalam.

.

.

.

.

Matahari mulai terbit dari ufuk timur, semua murid Makai berkumpul di aula atas perintah kepala sekolah.

"Akashi-kun... Akashi-kun... " Panggil Kuroko sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Akashi, pemuda merah itu melenguh dalam tidur nya. "Unh.. " Akashi terbangun dari mimpi nya, ia mencoba menajam kan pengelihatan nya.

"Tetsuya.. kau baik-baik saja? " Akashi masih setengah sadar, ia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya."Iya.. terimakasih sudah menyelamatkan ku lagi." Jawab Kuroko sambil tersenyum.

"Semua siswa hari ini akan di pulangkan." Ujar Kuroko, ia menyodorkan secangkir teh pada Akashi.

"Kenapa? Ini belum waktu nya libur kan? " Akashi menyeruput teh nya.

"Markas Exorcise diserang oleh Mayuzumi-kun semalam." Kuroko menjawab dan seketika itu juga Akashi langsung menyemprotkan teh yang diminum nya.

"Apa ! kenapa aku tak dibangunkan lebih awal? " Akashi kesal dan langsung bangkit dari tempat nya duduk.

"Tenang dulu, itu lah alasan semua siswa dipulangkan. Mungkin kita juga akan segera menghadapi Mayuzumi-kun secara langsung, namun sebelum itu terjadi kita telah diberi tugas untuk mencari dahulu keberadaan Kagami-kun dan Himuro-kun." Jelas Kuroko tenang, ia menyeruput minum nya.

"Maksudmu mereka tak ditemukan di sana?" Akashi pindak duduk disamping Kuroko.

"Tidak, mereka diculik. Mayuzumi-kun yang membawa nya. Dan kemungkinan juga mereka akan dijadikan budak seperti Furihata-kun." Kuroko menjelaskan, kemudian ia bangkit dari duduk menuju kamar mandi.

Akashi mengeryit dahi mendengar itu, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kita mungkin akan bertemu Furihata-kun lagi." Jawab Kuroko sebelum menutup pintu kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

Kuroko no Basket

By Fujimaki Tadatoshi

STORY milik AUTHOR Levy Aomine Michaelis

SETTING: School, Forest, Mansion, City

MAIN CHARACTER:

Akashi Seijuuro, Kuroko Tetsuya, Mayuzumi Chihiro

SUPPORTING CHARACTER:

Ogiwara Shigero, Midorima Shintaro, Kise Ryouta, Kagami Taiga, Himuro Tatsuya, Haizaki Shougo , Furihata Kouki, Dll.

READ AND REVIEW

~Happy Reading~

.

.

.

 _ **MANSION ROSE**_

Mansion Rose adalah Kastil besar yang berdiri jauh di dalam hutan. Memiliki perkarangan penuh bunga mawar seperti nama nya, namun suasana pada rumah begitu tak terawat. Sesosok mahluk bersayap hitam mendarat di teras lantai dua.

"Mama.. Papa.. Aku pulang.." Mayuzumi berjalan arogan menghampiri dua buah kursi yang diletakkan pada teras balkon tersebut. Di atas dua kursi tersebut terdapat dua kerangka manusia utuh yang di pakaikan gaun pengantin seorang lelaki dan perempuan. Mayuzumi mengusap-usap kerangka yang berada disisi kiri yaitu tengkorak milik ayah nya, sedangkan di samping kanan nya milik tengkorak ibu nya.

"Mayuzumi-niisan, kenapa lama? " Sahut seorang pemuda berambut raven di belakang Mayuzumi. Wajah nya nampak begitu ceria menyambut kedatangan Mayuzumi. Pemuda berhelai keperakan itu menoleh pada sosok yang terlihat lebih muda dari nya.

"Ah, gomenai Takao-chan.. "Mayuzumi mengusap-usap pucuk kepala Takao.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan pada ke dua lelaki yang ada di kamar bawah kak?" Tanya Takao sok polos.

"Oh iya, aku lupa jika kita kedatangan tamu. " Mayuzumi menyeringai.

.

.

Sementara diruang bawah tanah, keadaan diruangan itu hampa dan hanya memiliki satu jendela dan satu pintu. Terik panas matahari dapat menembus kaca jendela tersebut, hingga membangunkan Kagami dari tidur nya.

"Oi Tatsuya.. Tatsuya.. !" Panggil Kagami berulang-ulang sambil menendang-nendang pipi Himuro yang ada dibawah nya. Terdengar sedikit lenguhan dari Himuro.

"Huft, ternyata kau hidup lagi." Kagami bernafas lega.

"Memangnya siapa bilang aku sudah mati?!" Himuro tak habis pikir dengan tingkah saudara nya itu yang sempat-sempat nya bercanda di saat genting.

Kagami hanya tertawa gurih,"Nee Tatsuya, apa kau tahu dimana kita sekarang? " Tanya Kagami, mata nya melihat-lihat ruangan hampa tersebut.

"Entahlah.. " Himuro merasa tangan nya tak bisa digerakan.

.

.

"Wah.. wah.. sudah bangun ya.. " Sahutan itu menyergap dalam ruangan itu. Kagami dan Himuro langsung menoleh ke pintu.

"Selamat siang! " Sambut Takao pada ke dua lelaki tersebut, ia membawa nampan besar yang berisi bubur dan air minum.

"Apa maksud nya ini?" Tanya Himuro, memposisikan tubuh nya untuk duduk.

"Tentu kalian lapar bukan? " Mayuzumi menarik dagu Himuro. pemuda Eboni itu membalas nya dengan pandangan tajam.

"Cih ! Kami tak butuh belas kasihan mu." Ketus Kagami, segera saja kaki Mayuzumi melayang ke wajah Kagami hingga membuat pemuda itu terjengkang menabrak dinding.

"Ucapanmu membuat telinga ku panas." Mayuzumi menatap datar. Darah mengalir keluar dari mulut Kagami. Takao yang sedari tadi berdiri kemudian mendekati nya. Pemuda itu mendekati wajah Kagami kemudian menjilati darah yang mengalir dari bibir Kagami. "Dia punya darah iblis seperti kita, Mayuzumi nii-san." Ujar Takao. Kagami yang kaget wajah nya jadi merona.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan sialan!" Protes Kagami. Sementara Takao mengambil semangkuk bubur yang sudah di bawa nya.

"Ayo buka mulutmu." Takao menyodorkan sesendok bubur hangat itu tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Kagami. Merasa pemuda itu tak mengancam, Kagami berpikir tidak akan apa-apa dan kebetulan perut nya sudah sangat lapar. Ia pun menerima suapan dari Takao. Beberapa saat kemudian Kagami tidak bisa melihat apa-apa dan tenggerokan nya terasa sangat kering.

 _'Cih bodoh nya dia.'_ Rutuk Himuro yang tak bisa apa-apa, tubuhnya kembali di tahan oleh Mayuzumi.

"Apa?! Apa yang terjadi ! " Kagami berdiri dari tempat duduk nya, ia berjalan sempoyongan kesana kemari dan menabrak tembok hingga kepala nya berdarah.

"Aku haus—" Erang Kagami dengan lemah sambil tersungkur.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu Taiga ! Hei kau apa yang kau berikan pada Taiga ?! " Pekik Himuro saat ia sudah mampu mengeluarkan suara nya.

"Ini hanya bubur biasa. " Jawab Takao tersenyum ramah. Himuro kesal melihat nya. Ia melukai jari nya sendiri agar bisa bergerak.

"Nah sekarang dirimu juga harus—" Sebelum Mayuzumi menyelesaikan kata-kata nya, Himuro sudah menendang piring bubur tersebut hingga pecah.

"Dasar menyebalkan ! Tak tahu diuntung ! " Mayuzumi tiba-tiba marah dengan aksi penolakan Himuro, kemudian ia menendang dan memukul Himuro secara membabi buta, Mayuzumi menarik Himuro berdiri dengan mencekik leher nya, Himuro tercekat dan menahan semua rasa sakit. Tidak hanya itu Mayuzumi menghempaskan kepala nya beberapa kali ke tembok. Himuro meringis kesakitan, ia masih dapat melihat Kagami yang tengah melihat nya tak berdaya.

"Cukup. Aku sudah puas sekarang." Mayuzumi melepaskan tubuh Himuro dengan kasar, ia pun berjalan mendekati Kagami.

"Nee~ Taiga.. Apa kau ingin kuberi minuman? " Ujar Mayzumi, tangan nya mengusap-usap kepala Kagami.

Kagami memandang lemas ke Mayuzumi, ia pun akhirnya menggangguk pelan. Takao menggendong paksa Kagami seperti karung beras.

"Tai..ga.." Himuro melirih dalam kegelapan yang kini menghampiri nya.

.

.

Mansion Rose di kelilingi oleh hutan yang lebat, orang-orang dipastikan akan sulit menemukan tempat ini jika ia pendatang baru dikarenakan lebih banyak yang tersesat di hutan sekeliling nya daripada kembali lagi ketampat asal dan tujuan mereka.

"Ryouta, bagaimana situasi mu disana? " Bisik Haizaki melalui radio speaker nya.

"Aku sudah ada didepan Mansion, ingat kemampuan ku terbatas." jawab Kise.

"Lakukan seperti rencana." Ucap Akashi membalas dari radio speaker nya.

Melihat situasi yang dirasa aman, Kise mulai berjalan menyusuri dinding-dinding Mansion tersebut dari depan. Keadaan nya Mansion itu sangat rapi hingga membuat Kise kagum. Dengan pistol yang ada disaku nya ia memberanikan diri membuka sebuah pintu yang menurut nya menjadi pintu masuk utama itu kedalam mansion tersebut. Dengan perlahan Kise memutar kenop nya lalu melihat ke dalam. Di dalam sangat gelap tak terlihat apa-apa. Ia melihat sebuah cetakan lampu didekat pintu, yang kemudian ia tekan.

"A-apa itu !? " Kise kaget saat ruangan itu telah diterangi oleh lampu.

"Ryouta ada apa?!" Sahut Akashi dari radiospeaker.

"A-aku juga tidak mengerti, aku baru saja membuka sebuah ruangan dan didalam nya—" Kise meneguk ludah nya.

"Ada sepasang kerangka berdansa." Ujarnya.

Semua yang mendengar menjadi kaget dan heran.

"Gawat, jangan biarkan Kise-kun masuk! " Seru Kuroko, kemudian merebut radiospeaker Akashi.

"Kise-kun.. Kise-kun.. ! " Seru Kuroko, namun tak ada jawaban dari Kise, tak lama kemudian mereka mendengar suara yang sangat bising sehingga membuat mereka harus menutup telinga masing-masing.

"Kita ... Kembali kesekolah !" Ketus Ogiwara. Yang lain ikut menyebarkan pandangan.

"Ogiwara benar ! tapi bagaimana bisa bukankah tadi kita—" Ucapan Midorima langsung dijawab oleh Kuroko, "Ini semacam mesin pemindah dimensi, dia memindahkan kita semua kembali kesekolah ini." Jelas nya.

 _'_ _Jadi itu alasan kepala sekolah memulangkan para sisw_ _a'.._ Pikir Akashi.

Tak lama kemudian terlihat Kise tengah terengah-engah berlari menuju mereka.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa ?! " Ketus Kise.

"Kami tidak apa-apa Kise-kun." Jawab Kuroko.

"Ryouta apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Akashi.

"Itu.. saat aku memasuki ruangan itu…. " Kise menginggat kembali kejadian sebelumnya.

 _Flashback on..._

Saat itu Kise menyalakan lampu kemudian melihat ke dalam ruangan, ia kaget ketika melihat dua pasang kerangka tengah berdansa, lalu seorang bocah kecil memperhatikan dari balik meja makan di dalam ruangan itu. Ruangan itu sendiri di desain seperti ruang pesta yang elit, Kise masuk lalu mendekati bocah itu, namun bocah tidak menghiraukan keberadaan Kise.

"Jangan ganggu orangtuaku !" Sahut seseorang dari belakang Kise, Saat ia berbalik perut nya langsung di tikam oleh Mayuzumi.

"Ugh.. " Tubuh Kise roboh.

"Bodoh.. " Gumam Mayuzumi pelan.

"Cih, Jangan meremehkanku, Iblis. " Kise bangkit dan tersenyum. Matanya berubah menjadi kemerahan dan gerakan nya menjadi cepat secara otomatis. Ia menyerang Mayuzumi dengan cakar-cakar nya yang panjang hingga menggores pipi Mayuzumi. Serangan beruntun itu menyadarkan Mayuzumi akan sesuatu.

"Kau—jangan-jangan..! " Mayuzumi mundur beberapa langkah, namun wajah nya tetap tenang.

"Ya.. Aku adalah orang yang merencanakan pembangunan sekolah itu kau ingat? aku tahu Mansion ini, dan hutan-hutan yang kami lewati tadi hanyalah ilusimu. " Kise menodongkan pistol nya pada Mayuzumi.

"Jadi begitu, aku kira kau termasuk bagian dari rencana Tetsuya. Ternyata kau hanya ikut bersembunyi dibalik rencana nya." Mayuzumi menyeringai, ia mundur beberapa langkah dari ruangan itu.

"Tapi sayang sekali… JLEB—" Mayuzumi melebarkan senyuman nya.

"Ini saat nya kau mati ! " Ucap Mayuzumi dengan bangga. Kise merasakan benda yang sangat dingin menikam jantung nya dari belakang, ia menyentuh benda itu yang merupakan belati yang dilapisi vervain padat. Wajah nya menoleh pada bocah berambut hitam yang telah menusuk nya, sebelum akhirnya tubuh itu hancur tak bersisa.

 _FLASHBACK OFF_

"Hanya itu yang kudapat, setelah setengah diriku sudah dihancurkan oleh Mayuzumi, kini kekuatanku tidak banyak." Jelas Kise.

"Aku kagum padamu yang bisa memisahkan jiwa Vampire mu dan Jiwa Pemburu mu dalam raga yang berbeda Kise-kun." Puji Kuroko. Ia memandang sekolah nya secara keseluruhan. Kise mendelik Kuroko diam-diam.

Akashi tiba-tiba menarik tangan Kuroko dan membawa nya menjauh dari orang-orang, "Tetsuya, ada yang ingin kubicarakan." Ujar nya. Momoi memandang cemburu mereka berdua,

 _'_ _Tch.. Akuma_ _no O_ _toko_ _.._ _'_ Keluh gadis itu.

"Momoi-san" Sahut Kise, namun Momoi tak ingin menjawab.

.

.

"Tetsuya, ada yang ingin aku luruskan. Tolong jelaskan padaku siapa sebenarnya keluarga mu itu? dan juga Ryouta—" Akashi memandang pemuda kuning itu.

Kuroko memandang Akashi, "Benar juga, aku belum pernah menceritakan soal itu. akan kuceritakan dengan singkat, melihat waktu kita tak banyak."

Akashi kembali memandang Kuroko, " Kau sudah tahu bukan jika Aku dan Mayuzumi-kun adalah saudara kembar yang di ceritakan pada legenda Cursed Twin. Kami terlahir dari pasangan terlarang, ibuku seorang malaikat dan ayah ku adalah iblis. Karena ibu ku melanggar sumpah, ia di turunkan di bumi hingga. Ia disebut sebagai fallen angel dan terkutuk untuk menjadi seorang Vampire. Bisa disebut ia vampire pertama di dunia ini. Dan ayah ku sendiri adalah seorang raja iblis." Akashi menyimak, namun ada sesuatu yang menganggu nya.

"Jadi kepala sekolah itu iblis?" Sela nya.

Kuroko terkekeh kecil.

"Itu tidak benar Akashi-kun. Kepala sekolah hanyalah manusia biasa. Dia anggota Exorcist dan aku di besarkan oleh nya." Jelas Kuroko.

"Jadi kau itu anak angkat begitu? Lalu apa yang terjadi pada ayah dan ibu mu yang asli?"

Wajah Kuroko berubah serius.

"Saat kami lahir, kedua orangtua ku sangat bahagia. Aku mendapat gen dari ibuku sebagai malaikat dan vampire sementara Mayuzumi-kun mendapat gen dari ayah ku. Kami kembar walau dengan rupa berbeda. Masa kecil kami terlewati dengan kebahagian. Namun saat menginjak remaja Mayuzumi-kun berubah. Saat itu entah kekuatan nya sebagai iblis bangkit dan ia mengamuk. Ayah dan ibu ku jadi korban saat mencoba menghentikan nya. Saat itu Mayuzumi-kun juga ingin membunuhku akan tetapi ia urungkan." Kuroko menatap telapak tangannya.

"Apa alasan nya Tetsuya?" Akashi menjadi penasaran.

"Aku tidak tahu Akashi-kun, namun setahun setelah kejadian itu ia jadi terkenal dimana-mana sebagai mahluk pembunuh. Aku yang kesal dengan perbuatannya mencari diri nya dan sampai lah kami bertemu di tempat ini." Kuroko menatap gedung sekolah nya.

"Tubuhku yang lemah tak bisa menandingi Mayuzumi-kun. Saat itu aku membujuk nya dengan kata-kata. Dan itu berhasil, Mayuzumi-kun menuruti permintaan ku untuk tak kembali ke dunia, dan aku sendiri akan mengubur diri ku selama nya di dalam peti." Kuroko ingat saat pertama kali diri nya terbangun.

.

.

Kise merasa kan hawa aneh mendekati mereka.

"Tetsuya!" Pekik Mayuzumi. Pasangan yang sedang mengobrol tadi tercekat. Semua nya menoleh ke Mayuzumi.

 _'Aku tak merasakan aura kedatangannya_.' Lirik Midorima.

"Mayuzumi-kun." Balas Kuroko, ia menatap tajam pada Mayuzumi. Pemuda perak itu mendaratkan kaki nya ke tanah di ikuti Takao di belakang nya.

"Yosh Shin-chan!" Sosok itu langsung menyapa entitas hijau itu. si empu nama kaget.

"Ta-takao kenapa kau bisa bersama nya?" Ketus Midorima.

Takao hanya tersenyum lebar menanggapi Midorima.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Gawat/ author kehabisan ide /

Thanks buat review, follow and favoritnya.

Saya Levy Aomine tak janji bisa menyelesaikan fic ini TwT

Mohon dukungannya dan ide nya ya xD

Levy menerima saran apapun kok.

See yaa :*


End file.
